


SuicideSheep sounds great!

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порнов котором Гэвин решает нанять себе телохранителя и киллера одновременно)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/RK900, RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Гэвин всегда знал про себя, что является сукой. То есть он любил себя любого, как и все люди, просто признавал: характер у него действительно дерьмо и делать он с этим ничего не намерен. Все кого это не устраивает пусть идут на хер и там их ебут медведи… почему медведи? Гэвин потер виски, голова разламывалась от мерцания монитора. Хотелось просто лечь и лежать, а не разбираться в хитросплетениях дела. Он потянулся, думая о свалившихся на него деньгах — например у Эскобара только крысы сожрали два миллиона долларов в его безумной империи. Зачем людям столько денег? Ведь из-за них все и происходит. То есть конечно же есть первопричина, на которую нужны деньги, что и толкает на разного рода преступления.  
Интересно если бы он был богат, он бы стал скучным и в тоже время эпатажным как Элайджа? Или наоборот сходил бы с ума повеселее?  
У всех свои тараканы, и Гэвин никогда не признался бы, но он был готов убить за то, чтобы хорошенько посмеяться. Ну, похихикать над тупостью или растерянностью.  
У него была куча идей, как устроить целое представление, но все они казались незаконными и мерзкими.  
Устроить драку бомжей? Развлечься, изысканно и запутанно пугая знакомых?  
Разыграть собственную смерть только для того чтобы проследить что все — все до одной — его инструкции выполнены?  
И восстать как Дракула?  
Правда если кто-то словит сердечный приступ будет неловко. Да.  
Или заплатить девчонкам из старшей школы, чтобы они ждали его под дверями департамента? С плакатами “мы все беременны от тебя, Гэвин!”  
Много тупых мыслей и еще больше тупых идей.  
Еще и потому что на него и правда упали деньги. Технически он считался чертовски богатым, не настолько как Элайджа, но да. Он даже не прикидывал сумму в своих рабочих окладах, потому как незачем.  
Так что Элайджа со своим тупым кинком на секси-тройняшек не особо и выделялся. Может себе позволить. Гэвин бы тоже хотел. Но на самом деле тройняшки немного пугали его, они умели выглядеть абсолютно отстраненными, похожими на роботов. А, ну и одевались одинаково. И отзывались на одно имя.  
Бр-р-р.  
Так что Гэвин пребывал в странных мыслях, одновременно желая что-то сделать и не делать ничего.  
Но первое пересиливало и заставляло его выдумывать сотни возможных ситуаций. Например... он заинтересованно уставился в зеркало, понимая, что идея пришла.  
Правильные развлечения - залог интересной жизни.   
Не обязательно долгой, но качественной, да.  
Посмотрел цены на телохранителей со странной мыслью, что покупает себе раба.  
Интересно. Можно было выбрать почти терминатора. По функционалу. А через час Гэвин вообще засомневался что они люди.  
Люди не люди, но стоило большинство как неплохая машина в базовой комплектации.  
Почти все обещали защиту, сопровождение. Каждый хотел поймать грудью пулю. Каждый божился, что будет присматривать круглосуточно и, если понадобится, пожертвует частью печени.  
Ну, Гэвин так понял.  
Часть печени Гэвину была не нужна, а вот кое что другое вполне. Интересно, за такие деньги их можно ебать? Бодигардов в смысле?  
Вот у Элайджи одна из Хлой круто стреляла, вторая была мастер ближнего боя, а третья… третья владела тайным искусством глубокой глотки. И неизвестно которую Элли постоянно таскал с собой.  
Он бы брал с собой ту, что может вмазать по морде. Ну… потому что минет в любом случае остаётся минетом, насколько бы плох он не был.  
Гэвин пролистал страницу и облизнулся. А вот этот парень был хорошеньким и выглядел удивительно хрупким на фоне мордоворотов, его окружающих.  
Ричи. Двадцать шесть лет, вес, рост. Имеется некоторый боевой опыт, умеет стрелять, знает приемы вольной борьбы и каратэ.  
Отлично.  
Самое забавное Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что если тут на фоне остальных Ричи выглядит красивой тростинкой, то в реале рядом с ним будет танком. Таким большим. Явно выше него.  
Ладно. Так... Он посмотрел цену и прикинул. Надеясь что все развлечение займет неделю от силы. Значит для бодигарда — неделя и круглосуточное нахождение рядом с ним.  
А для киллера?  
Очевидно киллера надо нанимать после того как телохранитель уже приступит к исполнению обязанностей. И вот уже там вряд ли получится позалипать на фото красивых ребят. Мда.  
Гэвин вздохнул и взялся за заполнение заявки, отмечая нужные пункты. Все. Да, он хотел сопровождение и охрану во сне.  
Интересно, а на полшишечки их тоже?.. Гэвин снова посмотрел на фотографии. Нет. На полшишечки тут могут его.  
И без смазки.   
Просто за предложение.  
И ладно, надо подождать. Вдруг самый красивый телохранитель занят? Интересно они совмещают? Надо бы спросить у Элайджи, тот точно знает все и даже больше про охрану своей бесценной тушки.  
Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и набрал Камски, слушая гудки и думая, как лучше спросить.  
Я озаботился своей сохранностью? Мне интересно, как это — быть защищенным? Боги, это сопливо.  
— Да?  
Гэвин проглотил привычное «пизда» и дебильный хохот и вздохнул.  
— Элли, помоги!  
Элайджа тоже явно проглотил какое-то оскорбление, и продолжил:  
— Рад тебя слышать.  
— Я вот по какому поводу, — начал Гэвин, танцевать социальные «как у тебя дела?» у них никогда не было настроения и он прекрасно знал что и ему и Элайдже глубоко похуй как у них дела. Не умирают и клёво. — Я до сих пор не уверен что те твои переданные мне акции...  
— Твоя доля, — попытался исправить Камски.  
— ...так вот, та часть денег, не шутка.  
— Не шутка, ты же говорил с юристом, Гэвс.  
— И я подумал, что мне нужен телохранитель, — Гэвин очень хотел пошутить про одолжение одной из Хлой, но вовремя одернул себя.  
— Так найми, — рявкнул Элайджа. Гэвин жопой чувствовал, что мешает Камски, поэтому старался как можно дольше висеть на линии.  
— Я найму, а вдруг он окажется ненадежным? Что делать, Элли? Я не хочу умирать молодым и красивым. И при деньгах.  
Элайджа горестно вздохнул.  
— Ищи на официальных сайтах. Устрой собеседование. У них у всех есть рейтинги.  
— То есть это всё-таки точно также как выбрать шлюху? Прости, эскорт-леди?  
— Шлюху, ты можешь снять в подворотне, а эскорт-леди будет именно так идеальна, что ты и представить не сможешь. Поэтому, просто выбери того у кого самый высокий рейтинг. И все. Никто не собирается тебя убить. И меня тоже. Ну... в ближайшее время.  
Гэвин вроде как это знал, но цель выбесить Камски была близка.  
— Ты сможешь мне посоветовать?.. — прогундосил он, параллельно открывая рейтинг Ричарда. Ох, да, парень хорош, три отраженных нападения и несколько стычек с использованием огнестрельного оружия. Еще лучше. — Просто я совсем не разбираюсь в этом, партнер. Может одолжишь любую из своих девочек? Ты вообще их как-то различаешь? Я все хотел спросить, да как-то повода не было.  
— Различаю, Гэвин, — ласково-ласково ответил Элайджа. — Не заставляй меня сожалеть о том что я поступил правильно и не кинул тебя.  
— Вот теперь этот тот Элли, которого я знаю и люблю.  
— Развлекайся, — разрешил Камски, — Зная тебя, ты уже придумал какую-то тупую херню, так что... я бы посоветовал тебе не сходить с ума и не делать глупостей, но ты же меня все равно не послушаешься.  
— Я нашел такого красивого телохранителя, — Гэвин его уже не слушал. — Он не шкаф, а такой весь хорошенький, ладный. У него серые глаза и замечательный рейтинг... я смогу его трахнуть?  
Элайджа тяжело вздохнул.  
— Гэвин, они не спят с клиентами. Это признак плохого тона в их среде.  
— Я никому не скажу, — Рид уже представлял Ричарда в своей постели. Отчего бы и нет? Его же надо охранять постоянно? Надо? Надо. — Ага, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Знаешь у всех есть цена. Даже у меня. Я бы вот точно смог бы с кем-нибудь переспать ради денег.  
— Не у всех такие херовые принципы, как у тебя, мистер полицейский, — фыркнул Элайджа, и не успел Гэвин начать сучиться, как странно слышать что-либо про принципы от его хитровыебанного братика, тот отключился.  
Хитрожопый, ага.  
Хрень.  
Гэвин отложил телефон и снова уставился на фото бодигарда. Представил, как тот улыбнется. Скажет «да, конечно», встанет на колени и отсосет ему так, что сведет все мышцы. Ох, мечты.  
Гэвин быстро заполнил форму и назначил время на шесть вечера. А этой ночью он собирался дрочить.  
На светлый образ.

***

И поэтому теперь сравнивал пришедшего с ночными фантазиями. Так вот самое главное — этот красавчик не улыбался. Вообще. Он спокойно и равнодушно выслушал историю Гэвина о «внезапном богатстве», собственно почти правдивую, ни слова лжи, просто без важных уточнений, выслушал опасения, и про работу в департаменте и только после назвал свою цену.  
Гэвин согласился. И теперь у него был личный бодигард на неделю. Симпатичный, высокий, широкоплечий...  
— Вы будете сопровождать меня постоянно?  
— Да. Дневное и ночное сопровождение.  
— А сон?  
— Только тогда, когда вы будете под защитой. Например, место вашей работы имеет высокую защищенность, — Ричард включил телефон и продемонстрировал цифры. — Рейтинг выше моего.  
Гэвин задумался.  
— А если кто-то решит меня пырнуть ножом на работе?  
— Это маловероятно, но возможно. У вас пропускная система и идентификация. И полно людей с оружием. Слишком сложно и да и не стоит риска. Проще будет попытаться убить вас дома или по пути от дома до работы.  
Ричард говорил так спокойно, что Гэвину начинало казаться что он на одном из брифингов в своём родном отделе.  
— Жаль, что ты не работаешь в полиции, — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Но если вы опасаетесь нападения на работе, я могу быть с вами и там, — задумался Ричи. — Вы не против стажера, детектив Рид?  
— Я только за, Ричард. Я боюсь, что-кто нибудь из коллег присунет мне в бок заточку, — он горестно вздохнул и содрогнулся, понимая, что гильотина в кабинете планировщика страшная штука. — Так что сойдемся на полном сопровождении. А спать... я придумаю что-нибудь. Можете ночевать у меня.  
Ричард кивнул. Гэвин маялся, не зная, как предложить перепихнуться. Ну, предложить так, чтобы все было понятно, но недоказуемо. Вдруг Ричи согласится?  
— Я бы предложил это время пожить в гостинице, — прямо сказал Ричард. — Но это только рекомендация.  
— Идеально, мне нравится, — согласился Гэвин, — выбери на свой вкус, чтобы я не ошибся.  
— Как пожелаете, — кивнул Ричи.  
— Да. И, эм... я просто не представляю, как вы работаете. С незнакомцами, которых нужно защищать.  
— Человек привыкает ко всему, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Меня все устраивает.  
— А случалось, что вы сближались со своими подопечными? Просто интересно.  
— Конечно, — как-то вполне обыденно ответил Ричард. — Дайте мне двадцать четыре часа и я буду знать о вас больше чем вы сами.  
— Звучит пугающе, — признался Гэвин, впервые задумываясь, что может это все он зря?   
Ну... зря затеял это все?   
Можно было бы как-то проще прожигать деньги? Там купить яхту и бухать там с дорогими девочками. Он поиграл этой мыслью, но отбросил ее как скучную. Он был адреналиновым наркоманом. Следовало признать это.  
Собственно как и то, что он уже не может отказаться от бодигарда, так как киллера уже нанял.   
На определенный период времени. С завтрашнего утра и до полуночи субботы.  
И ему было чертовски интересно.   
Во-первых, ему было интересно, выживет он или нет, а во-вторых, насколько хорош Ричи, что было напрямую связано с первым.  
— Хотите кофе? — Гэвин мягко улыбнулся. — Я хотел немного узнать о вас. Все-таки неделю будем дружить.  
— За деньги? — Ричард поднял бровь.  
— Что плохого в дружбе за деньги?  
— Тоже что и в сексе за деньги — неинтересно, — пояснил Ричард. — Но кофе я хочу. Мне будет крайне грустно, если вас всё-таки убьют. Это может случится только в случае моей смерти, так что не переживайте.  
Гэвин кивнул, принимая его взгляд и видение мира.  
— Можем попробовать дружить бесплатно, — усмехнулся Гэвин, всё-таки уходя на кухню и чувствуя что Ричи следует за ним. Тенью, ага. — И давай на ты, потому что если ты всю неделю будешь прикидываться моим напарником-стажером…  
— Я не буду прикидываться, я действительно буду вашим напарником.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Вот как? Отличная идея. Тогда все же на ты.  
И не будешь ли ты против рухнуть со мной в койку когда я балансирую на грани жизни и смерти? Гэвин довольно скалился своим мыслям. Это звучало очень неплохо.  
Они прошли в небольшое кафе рядом с домом Рида, потому что кофе у него не оказалось. Ричард захотел черный, а Гэвин соблазнился на гляссе.  
Вот странно, Гэвин был уверен, что парень с внешностью Ричи обязательно заказал бы раф, например. Чтобы его было потом так вкусно целовать, чувствовать вкус молочного шоколада и сливок. Боже, о чем он думает? Может его бодигард и не по парням вообще? Как бы, да, почти четверть населения земли бисексуальны, но Ричи мог в него не попасть. И это было бы такой досадой. Хоть вешайся.  
— Ты симпатичный, Ричи. Как часто тебе предлагают переспать клиенты?  
— Такое случалось, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Но я считаю, что это вредит работе. Нельзя слишком расслабляться.  
Гэвин вздохнул. Нельзя то нельзя, но так можно умереть неудовлетворенным. Он вот очевидно таковым и сдохнет. Гэвин отпил кофе, довольно, разглядывая белый, из какого-то странного материала пиджак Ричи, вот будет забавно если из кевлара.  
— Как секс может вредить работе?  
Ричи усмехнулся, но странно, только губами, глаза остались стальными и холодными. Гэвин вздрогнул, потому что только от мысли, что его телохранитель мог бы его трахать с точно таким же выражением лица, сладко тянуло низ живота, и возбуждение поднимало короткие волоски на загривке.  
Властно прижмет его к столу, заставит убрать руки за спину и выебет, только расстегнув ширинку. Мечта.  
А еще Гэвин думал о том, как его будут убивать. Пытаться. Мысль начинала казаться не смешной, а жуткой. Возбуждающе-жуткой, потому что когда ты знаешь, что смерть занесла косу, то делаешь все, как в последний раз. Еда, сон, секс, даже дыхание иное.  
Теперь у него вместо жизни таймер. Он по сути уже заведен. И с завтрашнего дня все мелкие проблемы перестанут его беспокоить. Потому что в приоритете окажется только его жизнь.  
Ричи вдруг странно погладил его пальцы, убирая из них стаканчик с кофе и не успел Гэвин понять — какого хуя происходит — рванул его на себя, одновременно роняя их обоих на пол.  
Уже по визгу и разбившемуся, осыпающемуся стеклу витрины кофейни Гэвин понял что стреляли. В них. В него. Что? Почему за сутки до срока?  
Главное это вслух не сказать, да и вообще обо всем можно подумать потом, потому что сейчас он лежал под Ричардом, придавленный его телом и, блядь, все равно думал о ебле.  
Сам Ричард был спокоен. Даже дыхание не сбилось.  
— Не поднимайте головы. Лежите.  
Гэвин лежал. Думал о том, что он готов так проваляться еще четверть часа, если бодигард сунет в него член. Да черт возьми!  
— Вы как в воду глядели.  
— Да если бы, — простонал Гэвин, Ричи был тяжёлым, плюс еще Гэвин тактильно ощутил бронник под одеждой, прекрасно. И именно бронник больно впивался в его бок. — Надо было нанять тебя ещё вчера. И проверить новости.  
Ричи затащил его за тяжелую стойку, так бездушно привалив к ней спиной. И продолжал осматриваться, удерживая Гэвина за плечо.  
Как только они услышали воющие полицейские мигалки, Гэвин расслабился. Псих стрелявший в него уже точно удрал.  
— Звучит жутко, — Гэвин перевел дыхание и чуть улыбнулся. — Ты спас мне жизнь.  
— Это моя работа, — звучало как дерьмовая фраза из дерьмового фильма, который закончится поцелуем. Ох, да, у Рида уже стоял. А вот мысли в голову лезли неприятные. Возможно, помимо него, его кто-то еще заказал. Кто-то, кто хотел убить в реальности, а не тупой шутке.  
— Все нормально? — Ричард гибко склонился над ним, протягивая руку и помогая встать.  
— Ага, — раздосадовано ответил Гэвин. — Прости, я... я и правда не думал что все настолько серьезно.  
И дернулся от звонка телефона, в кафе зашли полицейские, одного Гэвин знал и они приветливо махнули друг другу руками. А вот телефонный разговор не понравился от слова совсем.  
Андерсон «обрадовал» тем что одного из психов, который поклялся убить нахуй Гэвина выпустили под залог. А-а-ахуенно! Можно было сэкономить на киллере. Зато теперь их было два, типа ну купи одного, второй бесплатно.  
Гэвин не сдержавшись расхохотался, заставляя Хэнка ошарашенно замолчать, и быть может решить что у него поехала крыша. Скорее всего, он так и решил, учитывая, что дальше говорить он продолжил размеренно и спокойно.  
— Сделай так, чтобы на тебе всегда был бронежилет. И носи аварийную кнопку. Всегда есть надежда, что Акелла промахнется, а ты сможешь вызвать помощь. Мы уходим в глухой поиск. Я сообщу по результатам.  
Гэвин нервно посмеивался. Ему сообщат. Если ему прострелят голову, то Хэнк появится на похоронах с табличкой, как у бешенного койота.  
«Упс»  
Н-да.  
Гэвин фыркнул и перевел взгляд на Ричарда, тот стоял рядом с ним с настолько каменной мордой, что если облить его белой краской, то никакой разницы между ним и скульптурой никто бы и не заметил.  
— Данные, — Гэвин осклабился, предвкушая как ему будет весело всю эту блядскую неделю. — Личная вендетта от психа наркобарыги. Деньги у него есть так что он мог как и нанять киллера, так и попытаться убить меня лично.  
— Какая прелесть, — Ричард покачал головой. — Мне нужны данные, внешность, возраст, особые приметы, входы на него, кто сдал, с кем работал и прочее.  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и взялся строчить Андерсону сообщение, прося инфу. Нет, ну как неудачно. Теперь было жаль впустую потраченного бабла. Можно было не заморачиваться с киллером.  
С другой стороны?.. он же хотел как можно больше адреналина?  
Кажется у него его окажется куда как больше чем он сам себе запланировал.  
— Окей, — Гэвин поднял взгляд на так и не шелохнувшегося от него ни на дюйм Ричарда, — инфу тебе на почту скинуть?  
— Да, — чуть кивнул он.  
— Идем домой? — улыбнулся Гэвин, он ощущал себя нелогично грязным, хотя на него только упал чей-то стакан с рафом, хотелось отмыться.  
— Идем. У тебя есть еда? — вопрос, совершенно будничный, звучал дико в сложившейся ситуации, но Рид успокоился.  
— Нет. Мы можем зайти. Тебе нельзя пить, да? Может, хоть безалкоголку? Я не люблю пить в одиночестве, а выпить нужно.  
Ричи пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— Давай. Сейчас есть такое извращение, как безалкогольное вино.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Гэвин. Про пиво он слышал, а вот про вино нет.  
— Да.  
— А готовка входит в прайс? — не сдержался Гэвин, просто, ну, Ричард выглядел таким монументальным (и в тоже время гибким… как арматура моста «Галопирующий мустанг» вот. Вот причина того почему ему всегда говорили не делать комплиментов — у него они звучали ужасно). От него хотелось больше человеческих реакций. Хотя и той первой не-человеческой хватило.  
— Конечно, нет. Это приятный бонус помимо возможности не умереть, — Ричард усмехнулся, отводя его дальше, помогая миновать осколки (оказалось, Гэвс все еще не очень хорошо справлялся с ногами), и выводя на улицу, полную полиции и зевак в неравных пропорциях.  
Хрень.  
Они зашли в ближайший продуктовый, где Рид моментом ломанулся к алкоголю, а Ричи, явно не выпуская его из поля зрения, набрал продуктов.  
— Я бы на тебе женился, — пробормотал Гэвин, разглядывая настолько здоровую еду что становилось стремно. — Мы могли бы просто сделать заказ?  
— Чтобы тебя попытался пристрелить курьер? — разумно намекнул Ричард и спокойно проследив взглядом за алкоголем Гэвина, взял себе вино. — Ты не хочешь пока, вслух, повспоминать всех кому ты переходил дорогу?  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. На самом деле он много кому махнул хвостом, но, черт, один из них был совершенно не при чем и нанят им самим.  
— Тот наркобарыга, Маркус, я его посадил. Ну, и немного... короче, дело провернули так, что чуть было десять висяков на него не повесили. Моими стараниями. А эта крыса вышла по удо.  
— То есть он самый первый в расстрельном списке?  
— Да, — согласился Гэвин, замечая, как легко Ричард подстроился под его шаг. — Потом была леди гетера — мисс Норт. Шлюха, которая немного сменила специализацию и стала сутенершей. Не уверен настолько ли она зла, чтобы убить меня, но на словах обещала. Причем красочно так.  
— А ей-то вы что сделали?  
— Бордель прикрыл.  
— Дело гиблое, такие места расцветают заново. Но, да, от бордель-маман можно всего ожидать, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Тогда мне нужны данные и на нее. Ага?  
— Ага, — печально вздохнул Рид. — Ну, и еще крысня по мелочи. И ходили слухи, что меня кто-то заказал, а таким слухам я верю. Предпочитаю верить.  
— Вижу вы очень интересный человек. Детектив Рид.  
— Прямолинейный, — Гэвин запрокинул голову, глубоко вздохнув. — Окей, будем честными, я мудак. И характер у меня дерьмо. Именно поэтому я не мог в правильные моменты заткнуться и не отсвечивать. Мне молчать просто физически больно, когда я знаю, что следующая моя фраза окончательно выбесит оппонента. Или заставит преступника на меня орать, выбалтывая нужные данные.  
Ричард улыбнулся и это выглядело великолепно.  
— Да, я знаком с подобной тактикой. Она работает лучше, чем можно подумать.  
Они поднялись в квартиру и Гэвин вздохнул. Он собирался в душ и это было поводом еще одного тупорылого подката — шутки.  
— Мне нужно вымыться. Сопровождение будет?  
— Я буду под дверью. С учетом планировки вашей квартиры это будет несложно, как раз на кухне.  
— Тебя не сильно бесят такие шутейки? — всё-таки спросил Рид.  
— Меня сложно вывести из себя, — спокойно заметил Ричард, легко отбирая ключи у Гэвина и первым открывая дверь его квартиры. — Вы, конечно, можете попытаться. Самые вкусные шутки будут про то, где же я буду спать. В вашей постели или нет?  
— А действительно? — задумался Гэвин. — Где?  
— Действительно в вашей постели.  
— Оу... — Гэвин потер лоб.  
— Да. И если бы я думал об этом вчера, то, возможно, побрился бы. Лицо.  
— Если бы я думал об этом вчера, то не стал бы брить ноги, — Рид хохотнул. — Ладно. Притащу новое постельное белье. А ты взял пижаму? Устроим просмотр «Дымка из ствола» и поговорим, как хороши вестерны?  
— Вестерны прекрасны, но лучше «Славных парней» ничего нет.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Гэвин, брезгливо отлепляя от себя рубашку и стягивая ее.  
— Гэвин?  
Ричи остановил его уже в дверях ванной.  
— Я еще не просмотрел твои медицинские данные, скажи: у тебя есть на что-либо аллергии?  
Гэвин подергал себя за пряжку ремня, вспоминая.  
— Да пищевых вроде бы нет. А так на пчел.  
— Пчелы не должны умирать из-за нас, — вздохнул Ричард и отвернулся к столешнице, чем-то шурша и орудуя ножом.   
Гэвин понаблюдал за ним с полминуты и все же отправился в ванную. С удовольствием стащил с себя одежду и встал под теплый душ. Вот сейчас он ощутил, как был напряжен и как сейчас мышцы расслабляются, почти дрожат. Ну, все, кроме члена, который мечтал о губах Ричарда и Гэвин считал, что совершенно не несет за это ответственности. Потому что какого черта его телохранитель выглядел как секси-Кен для секси-Барби? Гэвин легко скользнул рукой в геле по члену и прижался лбом к мокрому пластику душевой. Да. Он все равно подрочит на мысли о его губах. Таких красиво-очерченных. Блядь. Надо всё-таки спросить во сколько Ричи оценивает минет в своем исполнении? Потому что это кощунство упустить такой ходячий секс и даже не попробовать.  
И ему пиздец, тогда деньги и старания его недругов пойдут прахом. Иронично, определенно.  
На самом деле, Гэвин понял это только сейчас, неторопливо поглаживая себя под душем, собственно, стоило отринуть дурную мысль об убийстве (самоубийстве в данном случае) и полностью сосредоточить внимание на бодигарде.  
Рич, обнаженный в его кровати. Стоящий на коленях и отсасывающий ему. Или прижавшийся спиной к стене и наслаждающийся минетом от самого Гэвина.  
О, и пусть тот даже оружие из рук не выпускает, чтобы сразу выстрелить, если что. Хотелось проверить насколько хорошая у него выдержка, как долго он мог бы отсасывать ему, до того момента пока самообладание отказало бы Ричи? До того момента когда бы он схватил его за волосы сильнее, почти трахая, заставляя давиться и задыхаться.  
Гэвин зашипел, чувствуя, как возбуждение переплавляется в удовольствие от этой фантомной картины.  
Ох, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Гэвин сжал пальцы, сильнее лаская себя, полностью осознавая то, что не продержится долго. В принципе, этого и не требовалось. Так что Рид позволил себе кончить быстро, словив короткий оргазм, такой приятный и яркий.  
— Черт. Это было лучшее и худшее мои решения, принятые в этот период, — проскулил он. — Какой отстой.  
Домылся он намного спокойнее, чувствуя, как напряжение совершенно отпустило и проснулась жажда пива. И тупых сериалов с такими же тупыми разговорами. Опять хотелось спросить входит ли это в прайс?  
Ну, еду же ему вроде как приготовили?

***


	2. Chapter 2

Он вышагнул из ванной, все еще в полотенце, с такой дурной подростковой бравадой типа пусть Ричард посмотрит сколько на нем шрамов и вообще, своей физической формой Гэвин гордился. Но тот окинул его взглядом совершенно равнодушным и спокойным.  
— Ужинать будем здесь или хотите в гостиной? Перед телевизором?  
— Перед телеком, — усмехнулся Гэвин и прошел в комнату. Не оценили. Ну да ладно, дома он ходил в шортах, так что плечи, грудь и живот оставались на виду.  
— Тебе не жарко? — поинтересовался он у Ричи.  
— У меня пониженная температура тела, — как-то машинно отозвался тот. — Удобное качество для огнестрела.  
— Крайне, — позавидовал Гэвин. А еще клёво почти никогда не потеть и не испытывать адовой жары и желания снять с себя кожу нахрен.  
— Завтра заселимся в гостиницу, номер я уже забронировал, можете решить что самое ценное стоит взять. Скорее всего сюда вломятся в наше отсутствие.  
— Из ценного у меня только пылесос. Я возьму его с собой, — Гэвин с нежностью бросил взгляд на ерзающего по полу Гевина Младшего. Он искренне любил эту штуковину.  
Ричард поднял бровь, но комментировать не стал.   
Принял как данность.  
Они устроились на диване, бодигард потягивал вино, Гэвин пил пиво и чувствовал себя довольной, но сексуально неудовлетворенной амебой.  
— Не хочешь рассказать как ты стал телохранителем? — закинул удочку Гэвин. Ну правда, ему было интересно, потому что он вот не представлял себя вне полиции. Разве что частным детективом?  
— Хорошо стреляю, меткий, выносливый, — задумчиво проговорил Ричард. — Как раз для этой работы. Можно было бы стать маршалом, но как-то совсем нет желания охранять преступников, да и чиновник из меня вряд ли получился бы хорошим.  
— Ты так описал себя, — протянул Гэвин, — что в пору тебе киллером работать, а не бодигардом.  
Ричард усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я за добро. В любых его проявлениях.  
Гэвин улыбнулся и прикончил ещё одну бутылку пива. Ужин был очень хорош, но все же имел небольшой дефект — полностью прогнал хмель и он был доволен, но трезв. Не очень как для вечера дня, когда чуть не помер.  
— Ну, а ты? Как стал полицейским? М-м-м?  
— А я тоже за добро, — выдохнул Гэвин. — В большинстве своем. И люблю драки. А самый идеальный вариант — это вот то, что я имею сейчас.  
— Любой другой бы сменил работу, точнее уволился бы, имей он столько денег сколько есть у тебя, — мягко намекнул Ричард.  
— Я не любой, — оскалился Рид. — И я адреналиновый наркоман. Боюсь, что без работы в полиции, меня понесет не туда.  
— Это ведь подмена, ты знаешь это.  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
— Это хорошая подмена. Я пользу людям приношу. Ну, и достаю Андерсона, а это святое дело, он засранец.  
Ричи хмыкнул.  
— Ну да.  
Они посмотрели две серии как я встретил вашу маму и только тогда Рида начало клонить в разочарованный сон. Он так и не добился внятного ответа от Ричи, трахнется ли он с ним (за деньги или по доброте душевной), в него стреляли и, блядь, завтра наверняка будут еще. Стоит вовсю ценить оставшиеся ему несколько часов спокойствия и сна. Почему-то Гэвин решил, что его попытаются подстрелить на работе. Ну правда. Это логично. Да и ожидаемо в общем-то.  
— Ты спишь? — он легко толкнул коленом ногу Ричарда.  
— Нет, Гэвин, а вот ты почти уснул. Пойдем спать? Или останешься здесь? Я буду в кресле.  
— Не, на кровать, — Рид поднялся, потягиваясь и потирая отбитый от падения бок. — Я хочу спать мягко. А. Я обнимаюсь. Я серийный обнимальшик. Ты будешь моей жертвой этой ночью, — он ткнул пальцем в Ричи и прошел в спальню, где рухнул на одеяло.  
Он все еще был в сознании, когда Ричи прилег рядом. Гэвин даже успел заметить, что тот снял пиджак.  
— Он же из кевлара? — спросил Рид и ответа уже не услышал. Только вспомнил что вроде бы его легко погладили, ероша волосы. Неуловимо эфемерно.

***

И проснулся он от запаха кофе, головной боли и желания отлить. И пока Гэвин старался проснуться и хоть как-то умыться, налакавшись ледяной воды прямо из крана, к нему в ванную вежливо постучался Ричи.  
— Привет, — открыл он дверь.  
Ричи протянул стакан с чем-то шипящим и приказал:  
— Пей.  
Гэвин послушно выпил, чувствуя, как головная боль отступает.  
— И иди сюда.  
А вот зрелище Рида удивило. На кухне был парень. Уже в стяжке — никаких наручников — с заклеенным ртом и злыми-злыми глазами.  
Ох, а вот это был его старый знакомый.  
— Здравствуй, Маркус, кривой ты стрелок. Все промышляешь домушничеством? — Гэвин присел за стол напротив. — Можешь не отвечать, и так вижу. Значит, так. Поздравляю тебя с выходом. И одновременно входом. Покушение на убийство, рецидив и все такое.  
Ричи, мило уловив намёк, дернул скотч, так чтобы пленник мог бы ответить.  
— Я тебя все равно, суку, достану... — договорить он не успел, так как Ричи снова заклеил ему рот. Даже на простой взгляд больно перехватив пальцами за челюсть и еще и прижал скотч к губам. Гэвин же засмотрелся на его сильные пальцы, кажущиеся мраморно бледными на фоне смуглой морды Маркуса.  
— Ты сам себе могилу копаешь, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Я же тебя пристрелю, ублюдок. Могу даже сейчас. Хотя, нет, я хочу, чтобы тебя и дальше драли в камере. Может, сперма тебе мозги вправит?  
Маркус дернулся вперед, но Ричи мягко удержал его за плечо. А Гэвин дотянулся до телефона.  
— Сейчас тебя упакуют.  
Он привычно набрал отделение. Да, он мог бы пристрелить ублюдка прямо сейчас, никто бы слова не сказал, на своей территории, защищаясь, Рид мог творить что угодно. Мог, не хотел.   
И, кратко обрисовывая ситуацию Хэнку, думал, что Ричи странный. Не разбудил его. Дал выспаться, приготовил кофе. Блядь, да Гэвин бы на нем женился. А еще оглушил этого мудака максимально тихо, вряд ли, конечно, потому что не хотел его разбудить, но Гэвину было приятно думать что именно по этому.  
— Есть что еще сказать? — спокойно спросил Гэвин Маркуса. — Важное, а не поток ругани?  
Маркус кивнул, Ричи позволил ему говорить.  
— Тебя заказали, сучара, — мулат оскалился, зубы были выпачканы кровью. — И я заказал и еще кто-то. И даже рыжуля-шлюха, кажется. Просто будь в курсе.  
— В таком случае, я очень вовремя нанял себе бодигарда. Прекрасно. Так, Маркус, ты сваливаешь на хуи своих сокамерников, а я выживаю и живу долго и счастливо.  
Маркус взбешенно выплюнул несколько ругательств. Ричард бесстрастно взирал на их условный диалог.  
— Мистер Рид, я должен обсудить условия контракта. Боюсь, двойной заказ это дополнительные условия.  
— Как скажешь, — кивнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как адреналин колотит в сердце, заставляя руки подрагивать, все тело хотеть бежать и что-то делать. Ох, уже это чёртова физиология.  
Он старательно спокойно наблюдал за тем как Маркуса забрали, на ходу зачитывая ему обвинения. И вздрогнул, оттого что Ричи протянул ему чашку с кофе.  
— Вам нужно выпить, — мягко сказал он, и Гэвин послушно вцепился в чашку. — Вы слишком импульсивны, Гэвин.  
— Да нихуя, — огрызнулся он. Ну серьезно? Он же не избил этого мудака ногами в живот, а мог бы.  
Ричард покачал головой.  
— Ваша импульсивность совершенно не к месту. Пейте.  
Гэвин послушно, почти в один глоток, осушил чашку и прикрыл глаза. Кофе с коньяком, это то, что сделает любое утро прекрасным. Охренеть.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно найти заказчиков. Двоих. И успеть предотвратить нападение до того, как оно состоится, — Ричард говорил спокойно и размеренно.  
Ой, а вот Гэвин не хотел, чтобы Ричи нашел заказчиков. Одного конкретного. Потому что тогда — Гэвин почему-то не сомневался, что пару ударов он пропустит — он вот не может правильно спрогнозировать реакцию Ричарда.  
— Какая разница? Устранен заказчик или нет? Если киллер уже оплачен?  
— Заказчик может отозвать киллера.  
Гэвин задумался. Может, стоило снять свой лот с торгов? Нет, еще рано. В его жизни слишком мало экшена, ага.  
— Вот и займемся поисками и прижиманием. Один у нас есть... — Ричи склонил голову к плечу. — А к той самой «рыжей шлюхе» мы еще зайдем.

***

Вот про шлюх он и думал.   
Сначала про рыжих.   
Потом про лысых.   
Потом про своего начальника.   
Тут явно была какая-то логическая связь, тонкая, но он ее не улавливал. Потому что с чувством сюрреалистичности слушал как Фаулер «вешает» ему на хвост новичка. Ричард стоял рядом и талантливо не улыбался. То есть с совершенно серьезной мордой слушал все это. Словно не сам спланировал.  
— Это ненадолго, — постарался успокоить Гэвина капитан, очевидно нервничая от отсутствия привычной реакции. Рид вспомнил, что как бы, да, он против и фыркнул.  
— Хорошо.  
— И еще у Андерсона стажер, — выдохнул капитан. — Скажите, пусть зайдет?  
Гэвин пока шел к своему столу мельком заметил кого-то, мило сидящего, словно пай-девочка. И повернулся, потому что мозг уловил жуткое сходство с Ричардом.  
— Да, мы родственники, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос тот.   
— Да вы... вы как из одного яйца вылупились! — Гэвин никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Парни были идентичны до малейшей детали.  
Разве что глаза, у Ричи были серые, яркие, а у его родственника темные, карие.  
И родственник мило улыбался явно смущенному такому вниманию Андерсону.  
Ричи никакой радости не выявил. Только досадливо вздохнул.  
— Какие у тебя дела здесь сегодня?  
— Ну бумажная работа никогда не заканчивается, — отмахнулся было Гэвин.  
— Лучше бы не находиться в участке, — прямо сказал Ричи.  
— Ты же говорил что тут безопасно?  
— Теперь нет.  
— Думаешь, это мои друзья?  
— А вы можете назвать коллег друзьями?  
Гэвин задумался. По большей части да. Но все же... не Андерсон ведь? Он украдкой взглянул на лейтенанта. Тот сиял, как медный чайник.  
— Возьму за свой счет.  
— Хорошо, — немногим более довольно согласился Ричард. — Это приемлемо.  
День тянулся обычно, разве что Гэвина напрягло когда Ричи, прилежно разбирающийся с документами дел на его столе, тоже встал. Вместе с ним.   
Бля.   
А вот то о чем он не подумал. Синхронное посещение туалета не было так забавно, как ему казалось.  
Хотя бы потому что... ну, блядь, да, у него были коварные планы затащить Ричи в койку и потрогать его член, но отливать плечом к плечу это смущающе.  
— Надеюсь, когда мне нужно будет сбросить балласт, ты рядом не окажешься?  
Лицо Ричи говорило само за себя и Гэвин смирился. Как девчонки в старшей школе, ага.  
— Я просто проверю, чтобы там никого не было, — внезапно усмехнулся Ричи.  
— О, моя скромность спасена, — окрысился Гэвин.  
Уже когда он мыл руки, праздно играя мыслями о том как можно было бы потрахаться прямо в туалете департамента, услышал возню за дверью.  
И ожидаемо увидел в коридоре сцепившихся Ричарда и того его милого братика. Коннора кажется. Он понаблюдал за условной дракой, на деле перепалкой с упоминанием общей матери и пихания в плечо, и вежливо покашлял.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Тот, который был Коннором, мягко улыбнулся.  
— У моего младшенького паранойя. Все в порядке, детектив.  
— Еще раз ты сунешься...  
— Ричи, честно, я тут по другому делу. Хранить и защищать, ты знаешь, — Коннор покачал головой.  
Ричи пугающе сжал брата за галстук, так, что даже Гэвин занервничал.  
— Свали отсюда, — тихо-тихо приказал он.  
Коннор безумно улыбался, словно его ничего из происходящего не пугало.  
— Ты же знаешь. Не могу.  
Гэвин коснулся плеча Ричи и почувствовал как тот расслабился, отпуская Коннора.  
— Что это было? — спросил он его, уже вернувшись и свалившись на кресло перед рабочим столом.  
— У нас скажем так, конкурирующие агентства.  
Гэвин сделал усилие, пошевелил мозгами и понял, что его челюсть едва не отпала с грохотом.  
— Этот парень, твой брат-близнец хочет меня убить?  
Ричи фыркнул.  
— Думаю, что так. Какая ирония. На самом деле он мог и просто сюда завалиться, у него весьма специфичные вкусы. Надеюсь, мне не придется опять выпороть его.  
Гэвин заставил себя — неимоверным усилием воли — не представлять как Ричи «порет» брата. Просто потому что не надо. Нет. Не надо думать о том насколько горячо его бодигард бы смотрелся со сложенным пополам ремнем, и с закатанными рукавами рубашки.  
— То есть в вашей семье?..  
— В нашей семье все охереть как странно, — Ричи покачал головой. — Так или иначе.  
— Я кофе хочу, — грустно сообщил Гэвин и печально вздохнул. — Пойдем выпьем кофе?  
Ричард кивнул и они как два идиота друг за другом направились к автомату. И уже у самого стола Гэвин столкнулся с внезапно неуклюжим Коннором.  
— О, простите, детектив, — мило улыбнулся он, касаясь его запястья. — Опенспейс не про это место.  
— Просто кто-то не смотрит куда идет, — оттеснил его Ричард, высказав самую вежливую форму фразы «ебешься в глаза». — Подойдешь к моему объекту ближе чем на десять метров, я поступлю так как и следовало сразу. Вырублю тебя и сдам копам, благо мы уже в департаменте.  
Коннор отвел взгляд. Так красиво и плавно, что Рид невольно захотел увидеть повтора в исполнении Ричи. Кареглазый двойник ушел, а Ричард, внимательно осмотрев Гэвина, фыркнул.  
— Он в любом случае засранец.  
— Младший? — светски поинтересовался Гэвин, покачивая в руке стаканчик кофе.  
— Старший. На четыре минуты.  
— Ни за что бы не предположил, — пробормотал Гэвин, раздумывая существует ли хоть какой-то шанс, что в одной из версий вселенной с ним бы трахнулись оба близнеца. Он перевел взгляд на стаканчик с кофе и нахмурился. А затем просто снял крышку и замер.   
Чувствуя себя в кошмаре. На его руку, держащую стаканчик, медленно выползла пчела.  
И он... блядь, он ничего не делал и от этого хотелось разреветься. Он не кричал, не трясся, не пытался убить насекомое, просто замер, чувствуя, как пчела жалит, как моментально обжигающая боль волнами расходится вверх по руке.  
Вот только тогда Гэвин позволил себе вскрикнуть и тряхнуть рукой. Заведомо мертвое насекомое отлетело, а боль экспоненциально увеличилась от движения. Блядь!  
Его руку перехватили, не позволяя сделать то чего так хотелось — вытащить жало.  
— Неправильно, — шептал Ричи, — так ты раздавишь капсулу.  
Он сцарапал жало и, прежде чем Гэвин успел сообразить, прижался губами к его руке, как раз между большим и указательным пальцем.   
А Гэвин думал о том что было бы не открой он крышку. Укус в лицо, или рот это почти стопроцентная смерть в его случае.  
Ах ты ж блядь!  
Это весьма экзотический способ убийства. Гэвина все равно потряхивало. Хотя бы от того, как язык Ричарда скользит по его ладони. И как все равно отекает укус. И лицо.  
— Потерпи, — Ричи сплюнул в сторону и расстегнул пиджак, выуживая из внутреннего кармана набор шприцов.  
— Чего? — Гэвин ощущал недостающее удушье. И зашипел от того, что Ричи вколол ему что-то, в бедро, сука, прямо сквозь джинсы. А затем усадил в кресло и встряхнул.  
— Ты как?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Гэвин, пальцы подрагивали от адреналина, слова странно тянулись, словно он перепил и не может нормально говорить, но в общем и целом не задыхался, да.  
Ричи касался его, трогал пульс, предлагал воду и... это было прекрасно. Великолепно. Гэвин подумал, что почти готов умереть, лишь бы Ричард еще... еще раз коснулся языком его кожи.  
— Я этого ублюдка прикончу, — прошипел бодигард и приподнялся, оглядываясь. — Коннор! Быстро сюда!  
Гэвин внимательно наблюдал за тем, как старший из близнецов подошел ближе и очень натурально разыграл удивление и испуг.  
А дальше Гэвин наблюдал самую безобразнейшую драку. Истинно такую, родственную. С пинками и укусами. И всеми мерзким приёмами. Когда пытаешься не убить противника, а просто максимально больно отпиздить.  
То, что вкатал ему Ричи (помимо того что не давало позорно сдохнуть от аллергии) адово тормозило. Так что он с улыбкой наблюдал за дракой и уже потом за растащившими их офицерами.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь, Ричи! Ты засранец! Я твой брат вообще-то! — Коннор совершенно не выглядел виноватым. Как и расстроенным. Скорее каким-то хитро улыбающимся и довольным. По любому пчела это он, но сейчас Гэвину было плевать. Почему-то он надеялся на то, что близнецы все же трахнутся.  
Он бы подрочил на это.   
Да.   
Вот только хуй кто будет ебаться для ублажения его больных фантазий.  
— Нам надо в больницу, — обернулся к нему его милый терминатор, оттирая костяшками пальцев уголок рта.  
— Да мне вроде бы клёво...  
Но его дернули и потащили.  
У Гэвина появилась весёлая мысль, что за деньги он купил себе охуенного хозяина, который секси и вообще решал его проблемы и главный философский вопрос про желания рабов, но видать антигистаминное тормозило его мозговую активность намного сильнее, чем он сам думал. Так что сформировать весь надуманный себе бред в словах он не мог. Наверное, к лучшему, потому что лицо Ричи было злым. Он почему-то бесился сейчас, когда Гэвину было так кайфово.  
В такси Рид привалился к бодигарду и томно вздыхал о том, что так и не приложился к нему как следует.   
Боже, я умираю от укуса пчелы, отсоси мне, но не яд...  
И вообще, ему же вроде бы нельзя, чтоб сердце билось слишком часто? Разносится там яд, не разносится?  
А вдруг это будет последний секс в его жизни?  
Гэвин нагло положил ладонь ему на пах, просто чтоб ощутить что там? И насколько большое? Ну, для фантазий.   
Жалких, нереализованных фантазий.  
Ричи больно пережал его руку и убрал ее.  
Гэвин зло посопел, все равно навалившись на него всем телом. Он может тут умирает, а Ричи не дает себя трогать за член.  
— Гэвин, у тебя неадекватная реакция на антигистаминное, — Ричи удерживал его, мягко, но крепко. — Старайся глубоко дышать.  
— А если я сдохну? А ты мне все еще не дал?  
Ладонь Рида снова оказалась на бедре Ричи, но теперь он старался насладиться этим ощущением. Чтоб бодигард не отбрыкивался. Может, он все же сжалится и даст на полшишечки? Умирающему? И вообще грех отказывать в последнем желании.  
Гэвин всем телом ощутил, как Ричи вздохнул, тоскливо так. Ну да, он не подарок, да и вообще мудак. Сосредоточится на этой мысли он не смог, потому что провалился в какое-то странное забытье. Сознание не терял, но все было мутным, как под хорошей дозой тразодона и кружилось.  
А потом резко перестало.  
И он вроде как проснулся, от того что адово болит грудная клетка. В больничке. Ричи сидел напротив, и кажется дремал.  
— Меня реанимировали, да?  
Ричи вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Подался к нему, в потом как будто сам себя одернул.  
— Ты портишь мне статистику. Считай, удачное покушение, — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Рад, что удалось откачать. Ты жив, хоть и немного умер.  
— Твой брат просто оторва. Хочу его выебать, — проговорил Гэвин, пытаясь понять чего еще с ним не так. Вроде норм. Просто слабость от колес и немного мутит от снотворного, или чем его там глушили?  
Ричи усмехнулся, Гэвин вот мог бы поклясться, что тот тоже бы согласился трахнуть Коннора.  
— Когда отсюда можно будет свалить?  
— Да с тобой все хорошо в общем-то, как только перестанешь ловить астральных насекомых и сможешь держаться на ногах — можем уходить.  
— М-м-м... — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Волшебные мухи.  
На самом деле он был рад, что не умер вот так. А пчелка умерла. В страшных мучениях.  
— Она больше не принесет нам меду, — печально вздохнул Гэвин. — Бедная маленькая пчелка.  
Ричи усмехнулся.  
— Поверь, еще немного и вы оба не принесли бы меда.  
— А ты бы напился? Статистика просела бы?  
— Я бы перевел все деньги, что ты мне заплатил в фонды помощи бездомных животных.  
— Ну ты прям святой, я чувствую разочарование оттого что я выжил.  
Гэвин сел, в себя он приходил стремительно. Время радоваться быстрому метаболизму и собачьей живучести. Он вот на самом деле даже не предположил, что его попытаются убить пчелой. Ну реально тупо.   
Или гениально? Гэвин рассчитывал на пули и беготню по городу.   
Перестрелки там?  
А тут вот так... может, нужен кто-то, кто будет пробовать еду? Ричи жалко пользовать для такого дела.  
— Должен признать, это было стильно, — он медленно сел и вдохнул. — Ричи, я хочу в гостиницу. Буду там спать и баюкать отеки.  
С отеками он шутил, но по ощущениям рука все же была какой-то гадкой, как воздушный шарик.  
— Номер забронирован, такси я сейчас вызову. Помочь вам одеться?  
Гэвин поерзал голой задницей по койке. Ну да, его бессознательную тушку раздели и нарядили в пиздец.  
— Я сам справлюсь, но спасибо.

***

В номере было идеально. Сумрачно, никакой свет не резал глаза, тихо, так словно тут можно записывать музыку. Единственное воздух был свежим, что не вязалось с общей закрытостью номера.  
— Я как-то рассчитывал на пулю, — признался Гэвин.  
— Не переживайте, — снова не-улыбнулся его охранник, — это можно успеть всегда.  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и лег на кровать, перебирая в уме все способы убийства.  
Крысиный яд, ртуть, стрихнин. Битое стекло, тигриные усы, укол обезболивающего. Пчелы.   
Орехи?  
Доза гентамицина в горло?  
Дыба?  
Авария.  
Рояль, подающий с верхотуры?  
Рид простонал и перевел взгляд на Ричарда.  
— Мне страшно, полежи со мной.  
Ричи на секунду замялся, но послушно шагнул к нему, на ходу снимая свой белый пиджак. Гэвин как-то вот решил на нем должна очень ярко и красиво выглядеть кровь. Безумно и сюрреалистично.  
А еще он до последнего не верил, что его и впрямь попытаются убить. Люди не верят в это.   
Смерть случайное и сакральное явление. Должно быть таковым.  
М-да. Нужно в обязательном порядке отменить заказ на себя. Как только он достаточно очухается и сможет добраться до ноутбука. Или телефона.  
Гэвин повозился, устраиваясь удобнее и тяжело вздыхая. Он привалился к Ричарду, вдыхая запах одеколона и какой-то своеобразный аромат. Человека. Ричарда.  
Вкусно.  
— Я бы тебя сожрал, — признался он плечу Ричарда. И подумал, что вариант с яхтой и шлюхам очень даже норм, просто надо туда и Ричи будет заказать, да. Гэвин довольно разулыбался, чувствуя, что вроде бы как отыскал решение.  
— Спи, Гэвин, — странно ответил ему Ричи. — Завтра наш номер найдут. Отдыхай. Придётся много бегать.  
Рид тяжело вздохнул. Бегать не хотелось.   
Хотелось спать, а проснувшись, получить минет вот так просто, совершенно ни за что. Потому что у него вкусный хуй.  
Но хрен ему.   
Ричи его не любит, а его брат горит желанием убить. Вот почему жизнь так несправедлива? Они могли встретиться на оргии и хорошо провести время, а в итоге...  
Это все колеса, блядские таблетки. Они делают его тупым и сентиментальным. Надо проспаться и завтра будет веселее. К тому же явно круче будет поймать Коннора и поиметь. Чем отменить заказ.  
Или сменить цель заказа?   
Как насчёт «поймать цель и отсосать»? Цели можно сопротивляться.  
Это, конечно, проституция, но оплата стопроцентно и по факту. Разве что Гэвин хотел видеть синие глаза, а не карие перед собой.  
Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Ричарда, дыша глубоко и часто. Ему немного подурнело, как при сильном похмелье, но сейчас он знал, что это совсем скоро закончится.  
С такими мыслями он вырубился.  
И проснулся чувствуя себя ну не отлично, но близко к этому. Ричи снова сидел напротив кровати и гипнотизировал своим немигающим взглядом.  
— А ты спишь вообще? Хоть когда-нибудь?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Ричи. — Завтрак привезли. Я думал над сложившейся ситуацией и решил что лучше бы нам уехать в пригород. На периферии ненужные люди станут видны, как на ладони. Пока мы здесь, мы мишень.  
— А там резко перестанем быть?  
— Там можно устроить форт и отстреливать всех кто подходит ближе рекомендуемой дистанции.  
Почему-то Гэвин подумал, что в этом случае, окажись каким-то магическим образом Ричи исполнителем, то ничего не помешало бы ему ебнуть по больной голове Рида наковальней.  
— Ла-а-адно, — он поднялся. — Я в душ, а потом организуем выезд за город. Природа, птички, ружье.  
Планам не удалось сбыться, потому что Гэвин только только смыл с себя липкое ощущение больницы, как к нему в душ ввалился Ричи с кратким:  
— Одевайся!  
И пока Гэвин мысленно матерясь, пытался влезть в одежду, чему мешало то, что он все ещё был мокрым, он слышал грохот и моментами стрельбу в номере. Что очень даже подхлестывало и стимулировало. Хотя бы потому что ему было охренеть как интересно, кто это такой бессмертный на него позарился.  
— Эй, — он осторожно выглянул из ванны когда все вроде подуспокоилось. — Все в норме?  
— Да, — ровно ответил Ричард. И Гэвин бы потёк, если бы был телочкой. Потому что его охранник наконец-то выпачкал свой белый пиджак в крови.  
В норме очевидно все было у них, потому что «не у них» все было хуево. Без преувеличения.  
— Вы не отдавали приказ стрелять насмерть, — мягко отвлек его от осмотра номера Ричи. — Так что все живы.  
Гэвин насчитал четверых только в этой комнате и почти окончательно убедился что его бодигард — жуткий робот-андроид из будущего и пришел уничтожить Сару Коннор, но видать веком ошибся и подрабатывает бросовой охраной придурков.  
— Леди в сознании, желаете поговорить?  
— Желаю, — Гэвин желал чего угодно, только бы Ричи продолжал работать на него.  
Леди выглядела знакомо и он фыркнул, когда она подняла на него злобный взгляд.  
— Я понимаю, что работа в полиции делает меня мишенью для уродов, которые чалятся моими стараниями, но, черт, эта неделя слишком насыщенная.  
А еще радовало, что Ричи так профессионально заклеивал скотчем пасти, прям клево. Вот поэтому Норт выглядела как классическая сучка из любого бессюжетного порно, где красотку похищают и ебут по кругу. Порванное платье, эротично держащееся на одной бретели, прикрывая соски, смазанный слезами макияж. Вообще она напоминала бешеного рыжего енота. И была горяча даже в таком помятом и потрепанном виде.  
— Что-то не узнаю тебя в одежде, — ощерился Гэвин, показательно медленно потянулся к бретели, ласково позволяя той соскользнуть с загорелого плеча, наслаждаясь тем как Норт рычит и извивается, стяжки не позволяли ей его ударить ни ногой ни рукой, прелесть. — А вот эти сиськи я узнаю из тысячи, привет, Норт.  
Ричи абсолютно бесстрастно наблюдал за сценой. Только косил краем глаза на оглушенных и частично раненных налетчиков.  
— Кто еще? — мягко поинтересовался Гэвин, понимая, что Ричард Ричардом, а сиськи хороши и член это чует. — Кто еще заказал меня?  
Потому что три покушения за три дня это пока что его личный рекорд. Великолепно. Норт дергалась и рычала, но попыток говорить предпринимать не стала.  
Гэвин, играючись, коснулся кончиком пальца ее соска. Всё-таки пиздецки красивая грудь, спасибо тебе за нее, господи.  
— Скажи кто еще меня заказал и я так и быть тебя не выебу? Или ты наоборот хочешь?  
— Я не знаю кто еще, — сказала Норт, злобно дыша и облизываясь, ну да, скотч оставлял какой-то мерзкий металлический привкус на губах. — Правда. Но по слухам ты теперь богат, красавчик. Так что трахни, так и быть, я все твое отсужу законными способами.  
— Как-то перехотелось, спасибо.  
Ричард покашлял.  
— Эм... я вызвал наряд. Мы попросим их смягчить наказание, если вы дадите нам информацию о заказчиках. Один вы, кто еще?  
Норт поморщилась, но покачала головой.  
— Понятия не имею. Но надеюсь, что они все-таки натянут тебе глаз на жопу.  
Гэвин хохотнул и огромным усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться от Норт. Он чувствовал себя жутко странно.   
Нужно отменить заказ.  
В этот раз его спасло то, что он решил побыть сукой и всё-таки лизнуть Норт, ну когда он ещё сможет так пошутить и не получить по ебалу?  
Он как раз склонился над ней, почти коснувшись губами груди (хер знает, настоящей, фальшивой ли — без разницы) успев почуять запах духов смешанным с запахом возбуждения и грохнул выстрел.  
Как раз туда где была его голова еще секунду назад.  
И теперь он просто сидел, согнувшись, глядя на красивую грудь. Весь облепленный кровавыми ошметками.  
Мгновение спустя Ричи повалил его на пол, прижимая к ковру. Нет, все-таки в его жизни слишком много экстрима.  
— Когда приедут ребята? — мягко поинтересовался он у Ричарда, понимая, что завис на грани нервного срыва. Но не может себе его позволить, потому что это надо время, на проораться, прорыдаться, напиться. Потрахаться, если повезёт, подрочить — если нет.  
Стрельбу услышали и Гэвин чувствовал, как гудел отель, словно потревоженный улей, сюда уже точно спешила охрана.  
— Вставай, — дернул его Ричи, и потянул в коридор, они успели выйти на лестницу до того как звякнули двери открывающихся лифтов.  
— Погоди, — начал было Гэвин, — Там были копы.  
— Копы бы не успели доехать и подняться за четыре минуты.  
Гэвин пораскинул мозгами (не так как Норт, конечно) и согласился, что да.  
Блядь.  
Он спешно полез в карман и запустил программу для выхода к нелегалам. Ну, сайт тупил и тормозил, а его заказ просто завис. А если один убийца не смог подтвердить запрос и на него охотится целая орда? Забавно, блядь.  
Ричи заставил его согнуться и перебежками добраться до выхода.  
— В машину!  
— Мне вот интересно, — Гэвин прилежно пристегнулся на пассажирском сидении, без лишних слов отдавая вести Ричарду, — на мне что маячок?  
— У тебя телефон, смарт-часы и прочее. Плюс многие умельцы подключаются к камерам и могут отследить последнюю, которая поймала тебя. Этого достаточно.  
Они ехали по ночному городу, Ричи внимательно смотрел на дорогу и в зеркало заднего вида, Гэвин пытался отменить заказ. Все висело. Ощущалось так, будто сайт на хер рухнул и больше никогда не поднимется. Вот же дерьмо. Отменить не получалось и Гэвин грустил о захеренной жизни.  
Типа поучительно вышло. Зато, ничего не скажешь, расскажи кому — обоссутся.  
В его случае остается радоваться, что с ним Ричи.  
— Мы так и не обсудили твой тариф, — сглотнул Гэвин, — ввиду того, что на меня охота.  
— Нестрашно. Как только выдастся спокойная минута — обсудим.  
Ричи нахмурился, и не успел Гэвин испугаться, как их машину боднули. Хорошо так. Почти подкинули задние колеса в воздух. Ричи выровнялся и увеличил скорость.   
И в этот момент Гэвин снова обновил страницу и перевел дыхание.   
Да!   
По крайней мере минус один заказ на него!  
Задница, спина и шея уже отваливались от жестких приземлений машины. Но радовало присутствие рядом Ричи, который вполне профессионально выруливал по каким-то диким ебеням. Гэвин даже решил, что чем черт не шутит, и может стоит предложить Ричи (если они оба выживут) все-таки прийти работать в полицию? В их департамент? Он вот не успел насладиться коллегиальным общением с напарником-стажером (и вполне может не успеть!). А так хотелось! Чтобы Ричи приносил ему кофе и не-улыбался его тупым шуткам. Мечты.  
— А ты никогда не хотел быть копом? — все-таки светски спросил Гэвин, чуть не откусив себе язык, потому что машина опять подпрыгнула как бешеный заяц.  
— Позже обсудим, — а вот предусмотрительный Ричи держал зубы сомкнутыми, цедил через них слова. Он резко свернул в узкий проулок и чудом, конечно, лишившись зеркал, смог протиснуться к выезду. А как только они с ревом выскочили на окружную — погасил фары и через полминуты свернул с дороги прямиком в кусты.  
Еще через пять минут мимо них промчались четыре машины, явно пытаясь догнать их, призрачных и ушедших вперед.   
Гэвин подумал, что это отличный вариант потрахаться. На адреналине. Он положил ладонь на пах Ричарда, ожидая чего угодно. Что его ударят, что его выкинут из машины и снимут охрану его тупой тушки. Всё. Но не то, что Ричи спокойно отстегнет его ремень безопасности, схватит Гэвина за волосы и уткнет к себе в живот.  
— Ты так мечтаешь о моем члене, Гэвин? — голос в этой оглушающей тишине звучал так странно. — Так и быть. У тебя около шести минут, чтоб заставить меня кончить.  
Рид даже не стал ворчать, дрожащими руками рванул ремень, расстегнул ширинку и, обхватив член ладонью, насадился ртом сразу до половины. Замутило, но это с непривычки. И Гэвина это не остановило бы. Он собирался стыдливо передернуть на воспоминания об ощущении языка Ричи на своей ладони. Теперь можно было подрочить на воспоминания об ощущении этого члена в его рту. Такого охуенно клевого. Гэвин бы предпочёл, чтобы его им выебали, но и так было неплохо.   
Он любил минет, все парни любят минет, вот только он еще любил и его делать. Поза была неудобной, но даже это заводило, он снова опустился ртом на член, поглубже, так что крупная головка почти перекрыла ему горло, не позволяя дышать. Идеально. Давиться, захлебываться слюной и дышать через раз. Он протянул руку, вынужая Ричи положить ладонь на свой затылок, позволяя направлять, давить, да что угодно, лишь бы нравилось.  
Ричи нравилось. Член пульсировал, смазка смешивалась со слюной, а Рид ощущал дикое желание потрогать себя. Он был почти согласен на наручники, лишь бы его руки не были настолько неуправляемыми. Он вывернулся, неудобно опуская левую руку вниз, времени расстегнуть джинсы не было, поэтому он только гладил себя, подрагивая от возбуждения, старательно принимая член и дыша урывками, мысленно отсчитывая время. Он не был уверен, но знал, что через эти самые оговоренные шесть минут Ричи оттащит его от своего члена, и ему будет абсолютно похуй, что он сам не кончил.  
Так что Гэвин старался как никогда, с удовлетворением отмечая, как крепче сжимается рука в волосах. Он считал, надеясь, что не сбился. Четыре с половиной минуты. Время есть, в школе ему хватало и меньшего, мда. И небеса улыбнулись ему, потому что на пяти минутах и двадцати секундах Ричи прижал его голову и кончил. Прямо в рот. А сам Гэвин спустил в штаны. Он рефлекторно сглотнул, чувствуя горечь спермы на языке, как она обжигает горло и смог отстраниться, понимая что выглядит сейчас скорее всего, как самая последняя шлюха, для полного соответствия не хватало только размазанной косметики по лицу и оставленных дорожек слез.  
— Хорошо, — странно-тягуче произнес Ричи, поглаживая его по губам, а Гэвин все никак не мог отдышаться, но зато в мыслях царила прекрасная пустота.  
Ну, напряжение они точно сбросили.  
— Едем в твой укрепленный форт. Там точно есть кровать, — смог хрипло ответить Гэвин и Ричи, кивнув, быстро застегнулся и тронул машину.  
Рид же наслаждался ощущением полнейшей расслабленности. Он откинулся на спинку сидения, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша. Пожалуй, хотелось в душ. Ну, и еще расхерачить ту суку, что заказала его.  
Раз свой заказ удалось отменить, то можно выебываться на окружающих.

***


	3. Chapter 3

За чертой города, Ричи остановил машину и потряс, задремавшего Гэвина за плечо.  
— Меняемся, давай за руль?  
Гэвин послушно выбрался из тачки, подышал влажным и прохладным ночным (или утренним?) воздухом и, обойдя машину, шлепнулся на водительское сидение. Ричи сосредоточенно рылся в своем телефоне.  
— Нам еще минут сорок ехать и на месте, — успокоил он его. — Я пока хочу отследить потеряли нас или не очень.  
— Ладно.  
Горло все еще немного побаливало, но Гэвин вполне осознавал себя человеком. Было странно, потому что, застегнувшись, Ричи стал самим собой, спокойным, отстраненным и... ну, собой.  
Теперь они ехали по полупроселку, пылящему, грунтовому с редкими вкраплениями старого асфальта.  
— А какая точка назначения?  
— Ебеня, — лаконично отозвался Ричи, не отрываясь от телефона. — Это одна из моих баз, на такие вот совсем непредвиденные случаи.  
— Там бункер? — восхитился Гэвин, вспоминая далекое время холодной войны, когда иметь бункер во дворе считалось хорошим тоном и правильным хобби.  
Ричи поднял взгляд на дорогу, машина вновь подпрыгнула на хреновом грунте и заново сосредоточился на телефоне.  
— Нет, — ответил он через некоторое время. — Не бункер.  
Гэвин немного расстроился и поморщился. Он думал о подвале, цепях и консервных банках с тушенкой. Древних таких, ржавых.  
Через полчаса он, по указанию Ричи, загнал машину в бокс рядом с неприметной хижиной, как будто заброшенной.  
— Можно выдохнуть? — осторожно поинтересовался Гэвин и охнул. Ричи вытащил пистолет и прицелился в окно.  
— Выходи! Я тебя слышал.  
Кто-то в доме расстроенно простонал.  
— Я тебе сказал к объекту не приближаться, — рявкнул Рич.  
— А я, бля, и не приближался! — так же зло ответил ему неизвестный. Ричи особо не прячась вышел, зло хлопнув дверью, но оружие не опустил. — Ты мне сам его привез, мудила!  
— О, привет, Коннор, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
— Привет, детектив Рид, — расплылся в настолько милой и сладкой улыбке вышедший Коннор, что сразу захотелось запить. — Ричи, а что тут у меня?  
Гэвин охнул, потому что у безоружного Коннора оказалась в его мерзких лапах граната, осколочная.  
— Давайте, поговорим? Мой клиент снял заказ, да, детектив?  
Гэвин нервно усмехнулся. Он как-то не думал, что Ричи успевает так пристально следить за тем, как он истерически тычет в отмену.  
— Да? — Коннор действительно выглядел удивленно. — В этой ебаной глуши нет интернета. Бля-а-адь... — похоже, до него дошло. — Ты, придурок чертов, сам себя заказал?  
— Эм-м-м, — Гэвин сглотнул от того как зло на него обернулись оба брата.   
Ну Коннор зло, а Ричи злорадно.   
— У меня была депрессия, а самоубийство — грех.  
— И с каких это пор ты такой прилежный католик? — вызверился Коннор. — Тем более с таким количеством денег. Я понял: все богатые — мудаки. Это как грипп, ты сразу заражаешься ебланством.  
Гэвин простонал. Как объяснить им, что это все дурная шутка?  
— Просто я придурок, — честно признался Рид. — Я хотел пошутить таким образом, но не знаю, правда, над кем. Ну, типа, сюрпри-и-из?  
Рич зарычал и, ухватив его за шиворот, затащил в дом. Коннор вошел за ними и закрыл дверь.  
— Это снизит мне рейтинг, но, блядь, я тебя сам убью, — зарычал Ричард и это было охрененно сексуально.  
А потом он рухнул на пол, потому что на Ричи бросился Коннор.  
— Нет, его убью я, — радостно заламывал брату руку тот, — а тело запихну в морозилку, так чтобы было хуй поймешь до отмены я его грохнул или после.  
Гэвин никогда не считал себя трусливым, особенно храбрым тоже, но для копа главное благоразумность, так что он как раз благоразумно отполз к стене, наблюдая за дракой близнецов.   
Как за стихийным событием: сходом лавины или тайфуном.   
Потому что неважно кто сейчас победит, следующий кого будут пиздить — он.  
Так что Гэвин предпочел остаться наблюдающим. На самом деле в его голову закрадывались мысли о дрочке на такое прекрасное зрелище, но он пытался их сдерживать. Иначе получится совсем уж неловко и опасно. Никто не дает гарантии, что его не порежут на лоскуты.  
Силы были равны, близнецы валяли друг друга по полу, придушивая, кусаясь и в общем и целом были слишком одеты. И без масла.  
Ага...  
— Коннор! — крикнул он и все замерли. — Тысяча сверху, если ты его разденешь! Ричи — две, если ты его.  
— А почему такая несправедливость? — возмутился Коннор, поправляя свой сбившийся узкий сучий галстук. — Ему больше?  
— Закон капитализма, — усмехнулся Гэвин, — никакой справедливости.

***

Ричи колебался пару секунд, прежде чем броситься на Коннора, сдирая с него тонкую рубашку, тот в долгу не остался, стаскивая пиджак с брата.   
Ох, да, деньги делают мир великолепным.  
Гэвин, поняв, что ему случайно не прилетит, устроился поудобнее и даже хотел было снять зрелище для сохранения в архивах истории, но не стал.  
Так ценнее.  
Он с вожделением наблюдал, как Ричи, заломив Коннору руку, рывками стаскивает с него джинсы. Коннор шипел и пинался, но в этом захвате ничего особо сделать не мог. Разве что до этого он успел разоружить Ричи, повытягивав пистолеты и несколько ножей из ножен на теле.  
Гэвин улыбнулся. Ну в самом деле, не считая нескольких дней ужаса и страха умереть, теперь реального, все вышло весьма неплохо. Два горячих близнеца стремятся раздеть друг друга за его деньги.  
— Пусти! Засранец! — Коннор взвизгнул, когда Ричи прижал его к полу и потянул нижнее белье. — Я тебя сожру!  
Гэвин посмотрел бы на это.  
Пока получалось смотреть на растрепанного Ричи, с сорванной чёрной рубашкой. Та еще оставалась на плечах, но растеряла все пуговицы и обнажала грудь. Лёгкий бронник Коннор содрал с него почти одновременно с пиджаком. Коннор пока отчаянно проигрывал раздевание, потому что на нем остался его блядский галстук, носки с подтяжками и сбруя с оружием по всему телу. Гэвин задумался, считать ли кобуру и ножны одеждой. Пока он философствовал, Ричи снова оказался прижат к полу и окончательно лишен рубашки. Брюки жалобно взвизгнули молнией и Коннор почти смог сравнять счет.   
Увлекательно.  
Рид жадно ловил взглядом каждое их движение и когда Ричи остался в нижнем белье, уже почти готов был трахать стены.  
— Если вы скажете что никогда не трахались друг с другом — я не поверю, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Ричи почти вслепую разоружает Коннора, умудряясь не порезаться о его ножи.  
Они замерли, словно два дерущихся гепарда и обернулись на отвлекшую их жертву.  
Коннор, усмехнулся и довольно поерзал на Ричарде.  
— Но мы и правда никогда не трахались, — протянул Коннор, — мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем и, ну понимаешь... бесим.  
— Ни разу? Ни на полшишечки? — Гэвин был настроен весьма скептично.  
— Неа, — Коннор вздохнул. — Так. Гони три тысячи, или мы тебя с говном сожрем.  
Гэвин поостерегся, поэтому вытащил из внутреннего кармана кошелек и отсчитал деньги.  
— Ребята, я не при делах. Вы сами это затеяли.  
Близнецы переглянулись и Коннор усмехнулся.  
— Мы не спим друг с другом. Но тебя трахнем.  
Это было произнесено с таким удовольствием и темным предвкушением, что Гэвин занервничал.  
— Да я как-то вот подумал, что может не следует, — начал Гэвин, против воли разглядывая, как Коннор расстегивает свою оставшуюся сбрую, явно с целью связать его.  
— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Ричи, разглядывая Гэвин как-то иначе, как тогда в машине, тяжело и опасно.  
Он даже рыпнуться не успел, как близнецы ловко скрутили его, связав ремнями и прижав к полу. Нет, все было охрененно возбуждающе, но он предпочитал оставаться в сексе главным. Ага. Тут же его просто крутили и вертели, раздевая, оглаживая и иногда щипая. Так, что он пищал на манер мыши.  
Еще Ричи всё-таки пережал ему горло, как в одной из фантазий.  
— Коннор?  
— М-м-м?  
— У тебя есть монетка? Потому что я, — Ричи так ласково погладил его шею, что Гэвин рефлекторно потянулся за этим прикосновением, — я не знаю чего именно мне хочется. Так что давай это решит случай?  
Рид рыпнулся было бежать. Жутковато, конечно, но очень возбуждающе.  
— Детка? — промурлыкал Ричи ему в ухо. — Тебя выебу в любом случае. Коннор?  
Монета звякнула, подпрыгнула и упала.   
Все замерли.  
— Нужно было сначала загадать, да, — вздохнул Коннор.  
— Решим кого за это время «объект» выбесил сильнее, — Ричи облапал его за задницу и подтащил ближе, так что Гэвин ощутил его член, тяжёлый и пульсирующий.  
— Меня, — фыркнул Коннор, больно хватая Гэвина за подбородок, и разглядывая с каким-то садистким предвкушением от которого у Гэвина поджались яйца. — Но так и быть, мне слишком нравятся его губы.  
Гэвин, которого никто не спрашивал, даже несколько огорчился. Ну, демократия и все такое. С другой стороны, у него будет в меру жесткий секс с двумя горячими близнецами.   
Мечта.   
Мечта же?  
Пока он думал, его успели перетащить на шаткий диван, а Коннор деловито шуршал презервативами. Ричард же неторопливо потирался о его бедро членом.  
— А это не считается изнасилованием? — осторожно уточнил Гэвин.  
— Нет, конечно, — Ричи так любовно погладил его пресс, что Гэвин сдался. Хуй с ними, он и правда хочет трахаться, особенно забавно осознавать что и с киллером тоже. — У тебя же стоит.  
Он так хорошо сжал его член сквозь ткань белья, что Гэвин разве что не заскулил, умоляя не переставать его касаться. Переход от животного ужаса к не менее животной страсти поражал своей внезапностью. Но он был совершенно не против, чтоб как в лучших сказках — все стало хорошо и все потрахались.  
Гэвин не успел вдоволь насладиться прикосновениями своего телохранителя, когда тот сдернул с него нижнее белье и вскрыл пакетик смазки. Остро запахло ванилью.  
— Смазка с запахом — хуйня, — не сдержал он свое ценное мнение и целых две секунды любовался на усмешку Ричарда.  
— Коннор, заткни ему рот, люблю трахаться когда партнёр молчит.  
— Это же неинтересно, — Гэвин выгнулся, до неудобного прогиба в спине, чувствуя руки Коннора, поглаживащие его шею, и, ощутив, что тот шагнул еще ближе, так что член качнулся совсем рядом, слегка задев его щеку. — А это не особо удобная позиция.  
— Нам очень даже удобная, — Коннор положил ладонь на горло, чувствуя, как Гэвин сглотнул и под его рукой дернулся кадык. — Хочу видеть свой член в твоём горле.  
Гэвин с удовольстием послал бы его на хуй, если бы сам не собирался на нем оказаться. Так что он устроился удобнее и послушно открыл рот, позволяя Коннору плавно толкнуться, пока мягко и медленно, просто разрешая почувствовать член, его вес, толщину и длину. И, да, пожалуй, так Рид смог бы различить близнецов.  
Забавно.  
Не более забавно чем то, что два часа назад он едва не умер.  
Он вздрогнул от того как прохладно и осторожно по его коже скользнули влажные пальцы, Ричи гладил его с таким предвкушением, что Гэвин поплыл. Близнецы были пока самым лучшим, что с ним произошло за последнюю неделю.  
Видеть Гэвин нихрена не мог, так что полностью сосредоточился только на ощущениях. Он чувствовал как Ричи легко сжал его член, потираясь своим о его задницу. Ох, он, кажется даже принимал член Коннора с большим усердием, воспринимая разнопрофильных близнецов как единое целое. Горячее, сексуальное и даже трахающее его. Коннор ухватил его руки, прижимая к дивану, двигаясь размеренно и спокойно, но не давая пошевелиться лишний раз.  
А Ричи... Ричи, наконец, толкнулся. Плавно и медленно, заполняя, давая почувствовать каждый дюйм и каждую вену. Гэвин только скулил, потому что спина уже ныла от неудобной позы, но удовольствия было слишком много, искрящегося и концентрированного. Он всхлипнул, надеясь что Коннор не поймёт это неправильно, потому что Ричи так хорошо сжал пальцы на его бедрах, должно быть оставляя синяки.  
Коннор все понял верно, отпустил его руки и мягко подхватил под затылок, позволяя расслабить шею, но двигаясь жестче, резче.  
Ричард плавно подался назад.  
— Детка, не переживай, мы скоро перевернем тебя. И нам снова будет хорошо.  
Рид ждал этого как откровения небес.  
Хотя и так было хорошо, очень хорошо. Гэвин участвовал в групповушках и ранее, но настолько спонтанной у него не было. Да и братья подогревали своим недо-инцестом. О, Гэвин заставит их целоваться, он правда не знает как он это сделает, но сделает...  
Теперь они имели его в рассинхрон, Ричи перестал осторожничать и начал трахать размашисто, почти кидая его инерцией на член Коннора.  
Дышалось намного труднее, чем раньше, но дыхание как будто стало… ну, чем-то иным. Не слишком важным.  
Коннор замер первым, втолкнувшись в его горло и кончая, пульсируя. Рид был готов умереть, потому что слишком велико было удовольствие.  
Дело пошло лучше, потому что Коннор больше не душил его членом, а Ричи как раз набрал идеальный темп.  
Коннор сполз ниже, почти укладывая Гэвина на себя, прижавшись скулой к его щеке и должно быть точно так же жадно, как и он теперь, наблюдал за трахающим его Ричи. О, зрелище стоило того чтобы за этим наблюдать. Гэвин залипал взглядом на мышцы, на темные соски, на его губы, Коннор отвлекал, иногда жарко вылизывая его шею или потираясь носом об ухо. Так горячо. Он был раскаленной начинкой в сендвиче из близнецов.  
— Рич... — всхлипнул он, понимая, что все, больше не может, слишком сильно удовольствие. Коннор мягко прикусил его ухо, и Гэвин кончил, забывшись, сжимаясь на члене Ричи. И кончал долго, почти захлебываясь в выворачивающемм удовольствии, таком ярком, что он и правда перестал видеть и различать хоть что-то. Чувствуя пульсацию и то что Ричи тоже кончил, почти до боли сжимая его. Вжимая в себя.  
И даже если Коннор решит его все-таки добить — он умрет счастливым.  
Но ничего такого так и не произошло. Ричи опустился на него, пульсируя внутри, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая.  
Рид провалился в глухую негу, тяжело дыша. Его потряхивало, было душно, он был скользким, мокрым и абсолютно, совершенно счастливым. Так хорошо. Так замечательно.  
— А теперь ты нам расскажешь, откуда в твоей тупой голове такая бредовая идея.  
— Да не откуда, — отмахнулся он. Коннор, придурок, специально мокро вылизывал его ухо, а это было нихрена не сексуально и бесило. — Хотел снять себе красивых мальчиков.  
— Снял? — тяжело спросил Ричи. Но угрожающе не получилось, потому что сложно боятся человека с которым ты только что хорошо потрахался.  
— Снял.  
— Ты везучий, — заверил его Коннор. — Если бы твоим киллером был Ричи — хер бы ты выжил.  
Гэвин истерически хихикнул.  
— А вы меняетесь?  
Ох, да, они менялись, это точно. Ричи откатился в сторону, широко зевая.  
— Ла-а-адно. Раз уж мы тут все в безопасности, то я смогу выспаться. Конни, охранять.  
И он отключился так резко, что Гэвин даже смог почувствовать это.  
— Он реально уснул? — выбрался из цепких конечностей Гэвин, и склонился над лицом Ричи. Тот выглядел спящей красавицей. Правда из порно-вселенной.  
— Да, — отмахнулся Коннор, перехватывая его руки, и задумчиво укрывая Ричи сброшенным пиджаком, — не лезь. Читал «охоту на овец»?  
— А что: мы поебались и теперь обсуждаем литературные вкусы друг друга?  
— Нет, там просто герой с забавной патологией был. Он никогда не спал. Вот и Ричи может долго не спать. Я так понимаю, он вообще последние несколько дней не спал, — Коннор усмехнулся и потянулся, позволяя полюбоваться собой. — Голоден? Я не всю еду отравил, — буднично уточнил он, уходя куда-то вглубь дома.  
Гэвин сел и потер шею.   
Ну да, голоден. Голоден, хотя Коннор уже покормил его.  
И что значит не всю еду отравил?  
— Ты представляешь, — продолжал вещать Коннор, совершенно не стараясь говорить тише, и шурша чем-то невидимым на кухне, — у тебя на самом деле столько аллергий. На арахис, на нут.  
— Нет у меня аллергии на арахис, — отмахнулся Гэвин, пытаясь найти в груде вещей на полу хотя бы свои штаны.  
— Это ты так думаешь. Твоя кровь в базе данных и там пиздец, — судя по звукам Коннор уже чем-то грохотал. — Ладно. Сейчас намутим кофе, печенья и пару бутербродов. Хотя есть ветчина, сыр, помидоры, яйца с крысиным ядом...  
Гэвин выкопал свои брюки и натянул их, вздрагивая от прикосновения ткани к коже.  
— В этой дыре есть горячая вода? — спросил он, заходя в кухню.  
— А что? — Коннор снова стремительно прижался к нему и облапал за задницу. — Спермой несёт?  
— Ты приготовишь мне поесть?  
— Я твой киллер, а не повар.  
— Ты уже не мой киллер, — отмахнулся от него Гэвин и сел наблюдать за тем как Коннор готовит. — А тебе понравилось в полиции?  
Коннор задумчиво прижал нож к губам и так странно оценивающе посмотрел на Гэвина, что тот занервничал, несмотря на вроде как обещание не убивать.  
— Тот парень, Хэнк, милый. Ну... папочка. В смысле папа. Накормил меня, помог с документами, хоть и говнился в начале. А, и обещал мне собаку показать. Это такой повод. Ты что. Я не могу отказать человеку который собирается показать мне собаку.  
Рид усмехнулся. Ну да, Хэнк Андерсон душка. Такое в голове не укладывалось.  
— Хочешь там работать? У нас открыты вакансии.  
— То, что ты видел в департаменте, просто самая бляпиздецки-милая версия меня, — указал на Гэвина ножом Коннор. — Не думаю, что в той личине, я выдержу долго.  
— Боишься Хэнка обидеть? — оскалился Гэвин. — Ты ему понравился. Да и вернуться можно. Вы с Ричи храбро отбили меня от наёмников и спасли. Герои.  
Коннор задумался, так виртуозно вращая тяжеленный нож в пальцах, что Гэвин не мог отвести взгляд от этого зрелища. Так и сидел, как загипнотизированная удавом мышь, даже когда Коннор нож кинул и тот воткнулся рядом с его ухом.  
— С другой стороны, никто не запрещает мне работать киллером как хобби?  
Рид осторожно кивнул. Что-то подсказывало, что с Коннором лучше не спорить совсем.  
— Ага.  
Парень улыбнулся ему, снял с плиты сковородку и выложил еду на тарелки. Симпатичный омлет улыбался ему беконовым ртом. Гэвин покачал головой.  
— Ты умеешь красиво готовить, это так... немного странно.  
— Не бойся травить больше не буду, — Коннор пододвинул ему вилку. — Потому что это неправильно. То есть этот вариант провалился, значит, следует попробовать другой. Способов-то масса.  
— Ничто не ограничивает твою фантазию?  
— Именно, — Коннор посмотрел как осторожно Гэвин ест. — Еще можешь сказать спасибо, за то, что я пристрелил того мазилу, убившего рыжую телочку. Господи, у нее была такая красивая грудь. Она тебя и спасла, потому что я отвлёкся.  
Рид сглотнул. Ох, сиськи спасают жизни, какая прелесть.  
— Да, Норт была сучкой, но красивой. Кто же знал, что меня соберутся убивать кучкой? И все в одно время, — он горестно вздохнул, мысленно себя жалея. Вот как так? И зачем? По одному, сукины дети.  
— Да ладно тебе, зато смотри, как круто, двое отличных киллеров и все твои, — Коннор улыбался. — И я буду тебе верным, до тех пор, пока у тебя есть деньги.  
— Это как жениться, я понял, — кивнул Гэвин.

***


	4. Chapter 4

К вечеру Ричи проснулся, уже заботливо укрытый не просто пиджаком, а найденным и притащенным пледом.  
— Все спокойно? — спросил он у Гэвина с Коннором. Они мирно смотрели что-то с взрывающимися машинами под чипсы.  
— Пока да, — ответил Коннор. — Камеры работают. Ничего подозрительно. Если у нас и будут гости, то они, наверное, ждут ночи.  
— Думаешь, сунутся сюда?  
— Не знаю, — Коннор махнул рукой. — Я активировал датчики движения по периметру. Нам пискнет, если кто-то приблизится. Ага.  
Гэвин вздохнул. Он как-то надеялся, что все утихло. У него сложилось ощущение, что теперь в его жизни слишком много экшена. И поэтому он дернулся, когда Ричи положил руки ему на плечи, чертовски непрофессионально, но очень классно. Приятно-сильно сжал и отпустил, склоняясь к нему со спины, ведя ладонями по груди.  
— То есть мы можем ничего-ничего не делать?  
Гэвин моргнул, чувствуя как его ресницы касаются щеки Ричи, вот как-то с Коннором у него получалось нормально разговаривать, а с Ричи он тупил. Почему бы это?  
Потому что он хотел еще раз подставиться до визга? Возможно...  
Ричард скользнул губами по его щеке и лизнул куда-то в шею.  
— Ты милый. Я тебя сам убью.  
Рид хотел было напомнить, что тот все еще его телохранитель, но придержал язык. Никакого такого... он смог разве что оскалиться в улыбке и откинуть голову назад, давая Ричарду место. Позволяя трогать себя и опускать руки ниже, расстегивая джинсы.  
А потом как-то совсем незаметно оказался на диване и теперь уже Гэвин сам сидел на его коленях и ерзал, думая что он вот и так все еще раскрыт и его можно просто брать и трахать прямо сейчас. Потому что он хотел. Похоже, Ричи тоже был настроен очень игриво, потому как Гэвин даже сквозь ткань джинсов чувствовал его член, твердый и крепкий.  
— Ну так что? Любовь на поле боя?  
Коннор где-то позади их усмехнулся.  
— Вот скажи, что завтрак был весьма кстати, м-м-м?  
Гэвин зажмурился, сам потираясь о него, расстегивая джинсы и свои и его, чтобы сжать оба члена. И почти заскулил, когда Ричи накрыл его руку своей, сильно двигая и сжимая. Воображение будоражил Коннор, который был совсем рядом и наблюдал за всем, с таким предвкушением, что Гэвина ситуация заводила адово.  
Конни присоединится? Или будет гладить себя, наблюдая?  
Ричард сжал его бедра, обжигая внимательным взглядом. Что-то задумал?  
— Конни, детка, принеси наручники.  
Гэвин едва не закричал от того, как в груди сжалось от предвкушения, как пробежались по спине мурашки, а мозг буквально отключился. Он едва не кончил от одной мысли о подобных играх. Ричи снова не-улыбался своим мыслям, а Гэвин вспомнил, что тот говорил в самом начале. Что Ричард будет знать про него все и даже больше чем он сам знает или думает что знает о себе. Окей, Гэвин любил странные игры, но у него не было партнера, достаточно хорошего, которому он мог бы доверять и... и вот сейчас был как раз такой момент и нужный партнер.  
Металл звякнул о металл, и Коннор скользнул ладонями по его рукам, заводя за спину и сцепляя наручниками.  
— Детектив вел себя неважно, верно? — мурлыкнул он. Рид прикусил губу. Его член подергивался, блядь, от одних слов. Да, Гэвин, зажмурился, чувствуя, как Ричи продолжает поглаживать его член. Да, Гэвин вел себя очень-очень плохо. И совершенно точно заслужил, чтобы его хорошенько оттрахали. Подытоживая все что произошло за эти несколько дней, Гэвин кажется нашел себе идеальных любовников. Осталось только уговорить их остаться... Или хотя бы одного.  
Коннор как раз прижался к его спине, потянулся дальше, чтобы легко коснуться губ Ричи. Вот, пожалуй, то, чего Гэвин так долго ждал. Близнецы смотрелись идеально. Такие одинаково страстные, похожие, как две капли воды и горячие.  
Он подумал, что вполне может тупо нанять их двоих в роли телохранителей. Потому что в этом случае его тушка будет полностью защищена и отлично оттрахана.  
Всё-таки Элайджа хитрая сука, раз у него девочки-охранницы с допфункцией ебли, то почему Гэвину он говорил, что телохранители не шлюхи и за деньги не ебутся?  
— А можно я вас обоих найму? — спросил Гэвин, чувствуя как его раздевают в четыре руки.  
— Можно, — согласился Ричи за них обоих, притягивая Гэвина обратно к себе на колени, — но ебемся исключительно бесплатно.  
Гэвин прикусил губу. Идеальный комплект для идеальных партнеров. Ебля и защита, от такого не откажется никто. К тому же, близнецы, чертовски горячие, но не такие жутко идентичные, как тройняшки Хлои. Бр-р-р...  
Гэвин довольно заскулил, когда уже четыре руки скользнули по его телу, жадно оглаживая и сжимая. Лаская соски, касаясь члена. Идеально. Ричи притянул его ближе, заставляя прижаться и надавил на бедра, опуская на свой член. Гэвин зашипел, вжавшись лбом в его плечо, тяжело сглатывая ставшую вязкой слюну. Господи, только один этот секс полностью окупал всю его дурную затею с охранником. Потому член у Ричи был самый охуенный в мире.  
Как ни странно, Коннор, обладающий точно таким же членом, такого восторга не вызывал. Но все равно был крутым.   
Ох.  
Гэвин запрокинул голову назад, поддаваясь пальцам Коннора, зарывшимся ему в волосы. Сам Коннор крепко прижался губами к его шее, легко покусывая. Похоже у их киллера была нездоровая страсть к наблюдению, что тоже было замечательно, потому что две пары рук гладящие тебя это еще больше тактильных ощущений и крышесносящего адреналина с удовольствием. Гэвин сам качнулся, сжимаясь на члене Ричи, вздрагивая от гиперчувствительности и ощущая как тесно зажат его собственный между их животами. Руки подрагивали, наручники не давали ухватить Ричи за плечи, но то, как тот удерживал его, контролировал движения, сводило с ума. Коннор также страховал сзади. В какой-то момент он обхватил Гэвина поперек груди, позволяя ощутить мышцы рук, и приподнял его, затем опустил, буквально насаживая на член Ричарда.  
От этого кружилась голова. Хотелось, хотелось безумия и кажется близнецы именно им и делились. Потому что Коннор сильнее сжал рукой горло Гэвина, пережимая, не позволяя вдохнуть, до вспышек перед глазами. Зато Гэвин успел увидеть, как Коннор коснулся губ Ричи. И они целовались, удерживая его, пока он сходил с ума от недостатка кислорода и от того как клево пульсирует в нем чужой член. Всего было слишком много, слишком сильно, Рид ощущал себя куклой, сходящей с ума от обилия ощущений и... Он кончил, хрипло крича и дыша, дрожа и дергаясь, цепь наручников натянулась, запястья наверняка расцарапало, но все было нормально. Это правильно.  
— Блядь... — смог прошептать он, когда Коннор отпустил его шею. — Как же заебись.

***

Ночь прошла спокойно, кто-то из близнецов постоянно не спал, так что охранять бесценную тушку Гэвина стало проще. Ванная в доме тоже нашлась и даже с горячей водой. Рай. Логово себе Ричи и Коннор тут устроили клевое, если Гэвин правильно понял, то по периметру всего участка шли глушилки, так что отследить до метра никого было нельзя. Оружия в доме было навалом, но это потому что они ждали нападения и ничего не прятали. Под стремными покрывалами-чехлами обнаружились вполне себе нормальная мебель.  
Так что Гэвин удобно располагался в некой гостиной перед теликом с видаком и наслаждался вторым терминатором. Ричард пришел к нему и свалился под бок, зевая и лапая за бедра.  
— Ты милый такой. Лицо одухотворенное, судьбы нет.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Сколько мы будет тут тусить?  
— А что? Резинки закончились и ты начал нервничать что можешь забеременеть?  
Гэвин хотел было сострить, или огрызнуться, но это было забавно. И впрямь.  
— Как-то не нападают и это выматывает. Может, уже все? Не может же моей мучительной смерти желать более пяти людей сразу? Да еще и готовых заплатить за это?  
— Они выжидают, — Ричи легко толкнул его в плечо, заставляя сползти по дивану. — И мы тоже ждём. Скрасить твое ожидание минетом?  
— Боги, да, — согласился Гэвин, удобнее поерзав спиной по дивану, чувствуя, как Ричи задумчиво касается его, — я уже думал ты не предложишь.  
Ричард улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Ты мой лучший клиент, как я могу держать тебя в таком, — его рука скользнула на член Гэвина, легко сжимая, — напряжении?  
Он как кот вытянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях над коленями Рида и деловито потянул вниз свободные штаны, освобождая член, обхватывая рукой и лениво скользя языком по головке.  
— Я хотел этого с того момента как вообще увидел тебя на сайте, — пробормотал Гэвин, ероша Ричи волосы, нарушая прическу, превращая его из идеальной машины в человека. Ричи отстранился, позволяя члену щекотно скользнуть по его губам, потерся о него щекой, улыбаясь.  
— Я не сплю с клиентами.  
— Так я особенный?  
— Ты не клиент. Ты засранец, который заставил нас с Коннором мериться хренами, — Ричи устроился удобнее. — Но пока ты платишь, мы будем тебя защищать. Изо всех сил.  
Он опустился на член Гэвина примерно до половины и Рид мягко положил руку на его затылок.  
Терминатор на экране вытаскивал из психушки Сару Коннор.  
Гэвин прикусил губу, потому что отсасывал Ричи неторопливо, со знанием дела. Сильно, но умеренно-плавно. Как раз для ленивого вечера перед телеком. Так, распаляя, заставляя удовольствие опутывать плавно и медленно, неторопливо. Постепенно сворачиваться узлом в низу живота, пульсировать в висках. Ричи иногда отстранялся, только для того, чтобы подышать на его влажную кожу, щекотно и горячо. Боже.  
Гэвин продолжал ерошить его волосы, не притягивая к члену, просто касаясь, ему так нравилось как короткие волоски на затылке покалывают подушечки пальцев. По домашнему приятно и спокойно. Как будто они, блядь, парочка, и просто проводят время перед телеком. Ричард сверкнул на него глазами и прошелся языком от основания до головки.  
— Хочешь трахнуться или все же кончить мне в рот? — хрипло поинтересовался он. Гэвин метался в своих желаниях. Он искренне не знал, что выбрать. Он коснулся его уголка губ большим пальцем.  
— Хочу кончить тебе на лицо, и чтобы ты потом долго и вкусно ебал меня за это, — наконец-то смог озвучить свои хотелки Гэвин.  
Интересно его попытаются задушить сразу или нет?  
— Да, чуть было не забыл: можно душить в процессе, — уточнил он улыбающемуся и слушающему его Ричи.  
— Я понял почему ты мне нравишься, — странно сказал Ричи, снова легко касаясь кончиком языка его члена. — Ты натурально сумасшедший, — он прикрыл глаза и опустился ртом на член, жадно отсасывая.  
Гэвин охнул и опустил руку на голову Ричи, теперь просто догоняя свой оргазм. Ему хватило нескольких движений, он оттащил Ричи от своего члена, кончая, как и хотел, на лицо, на губы... и прочее. Потому что зрелище того, как Ричи стирает с лица сперму было чертовски горячим и именно таким клевым как ему и хотелось.  
— Отдышался? — как-то недобро спросил Ричи у Гэвина.  
— Ага, — счастливо ответил он, потому что ему все равно как именно сейчас его будут драть, потому что ему не важно сделает Ричи — ему в любом случае будет охуенно. И, да, его заломали, уткнули лицом в диван и все же стянули до конца несчастные штаны.  
— Накажешь меня? — мурлыкнул он приподнимая бедра и чуть не взвизгнул от шлепка по ягодице. В потом еще и еще раз. И еще. Его еще сильнее распаляли мысли, что на его горящей коже скорее всего уже остались яркие следы от ударов. Возбуждение снова накатило приливной волной, заставляя жмуриться и замирать в предвкушении.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал?  
Рид сдавленно проскулил. Да.  
— Да.  
— А вот хрен тебе.  
Гэвин аж приподнялся и дернулся от очередного шлепка. Его член уже очень заинтересовался происходящим и хотел продолжения. Но мысли о том, что Ричи продинамит, просто ввергли в панику. Ричи гладил его, это вот так не вязалось с его словами, и всем происходящим. Нежно и почти невесомо оглаживал горящую и пульсирующую кожу. И эти прикосновения ощущались еще более изощренной пыткой, чем если бы Ричи избил его сбруей. Гэвин представил как будет круто если он уговорит Ричи трахнуть его без одежды, но будучи увешанным оружием. Ох, чертовы мечты...  
Пока он временно вывалился из реальности, мечтая о голом Ричи со стволами, тот явно решил нарушить свое же обещание не трахать. Потому что его пальцы легко соскальзывали между ягодиц, поглаживая, дразня, но не проникая.  
— Рич? — Гэвин поднял голову. — Ну пожалуйста? Я буду послушным.  
— Не будешь, — ласково ответил Ричи. — Если я хоть немного разбираюсь в людях ты будешь каким угодно, но только не послушным.  
Гэвин прижался лбом к сложенным рукам и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не подаваться на ласкающие пальцы Ричи.  
— Но ты можешь пообещать больше не заказывать самого себя у киллеров.  
Гэвин был готов отписать квартиру и наследство.  
— Не буду. Идея была не очень, — прошипел Рид, выгибаясь, подставляясь. — Только, умоляю, трахни меня.  
Он пытался потереться о диван, как бы невзначай, но выходило с переменным успехом.  
К тому же Ричи заметил это и пережал его член у основания, заставляя подавиться стоном.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил на моем члене, — прошептал Ричи, стискивая его в хватке, медленно вталкиваясь, на этот раз не останавливаясь, не давая привыкнуть, вслушиваясь в загнанное дыхание Гэвина. Но даже так было отлично. Гэвин уже устал ожидать и теперь был готов сам скакать на члене лишь бы не потерять ощущения. Ох, черт, как же это все... Ричи удобно удерживал его, двигаясь быстро, но ровно, без ускорений и не замедляясь. Идеально попадая по простате и заставляя задыхаться. Так хорошо. Вторым оргазмом его накрыло еще быстрее. Он кончал, задыхаясь, чувствуя как надсадно тянут все мышцы, но в тот момент ничего не имело значение. Кроме Ричи, который продолжал трахать его, неконтролируемо сжимающегося на члене. И тоже довольно замер, но отстранившись, кончая и теперь явно рассматривая потеки спермы на пояснице.  
— Ты ведь художник в душе? — мурлыкнул Гэвин, сползая на диван и морщась от ощущения сырости. Бля-я-ядь, он запачкал такой уютный диван. Как теперь валяться на нем?  
— Считай, что так. Пива? — вполне себе буднично поинтересовался Ричи и поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь, жмурясь. — Конни заступил на смену. Думаю, еще пара-тройка дней и все решится.  
— Это будут мои самые горячие пару дней, — мечтательно протянул Гэвин и ойкнул, потому что Ричи поставил ему прямо на живот холодную банку пива. Верх его любезности и человеколюбия. — Спасибо.  
Одеваться не хотелось. Гэвину нравилось чувствовать как Ричи смотрит на него. Немного иначе. Как разглядывает его, свои засосы на шее, иногда странно-нежно касается старых шрамов и родинок.  
— Ты любишь меня иначе, чем вчера? — томно вздохнул Рид. — Да?  
Рич усмехнулся и оставил вопрос без ответа. Но касаться его не перестал. Гэвин открыл пиво и отпил, довольно жмурясь.  
— Ладно, мне и так хорошо. Просто скажи мне, когда мы закончим? Ну, когда на нас нападут или не нападут, чего ожидать?  
— Подозреваю, что уже ничего, — ответил Ричи, вслушиваясь в грохот со двора.  
Как для киллера, не при исполнении, Коннор был чертовски шумным и неуклюжим.  
— Все. Все закончилось. Мы просто перестраховываемся. Завтра вернёшься к своей привычной жизни и наш контракт будет завершен.  
— М-м-м, клёво, — кивнул Гэвин, вот только клево он себя не чувствовал.

***

Разбежались они совсем буднично.  
Близнецы привезли его в департамент, и пока Гэвин красочно пересказывал шефу все злоключения последних дней, Коннор мило щебетал с Андерсоном. Гэвин страдал, но всем своим видом показывал самодостаточность и независимость. Его слегка отчитали, рекомендовали быть осторожнее и беречь свою тупую голову, потому что детективов нынче дефицит, последние на ладан дышат.  
На своем рабочем месте Рид некоторое время покрутился на стуле, повздыхал, понаблюдал за Коннором и подумал, что все, блядь, Конни будет давать Андерсону и возиться с его слюнявой собакой.  
А Ричи вот не придет к нему, к Гэвину, и не погладит по спинке. Да и как-то было неловко общаться с Коннором, особенно наблюдая как он с целеустремленностью паука вцепился в Хэнка. О, тот просто еще не понимает своего счастья. Вот Коннор обломится, если Хэнк ему не даст!  
Ричи пропал, и это угнетало посильнее всего прочего. Гэвин уже надумал им ебануто-милую совместную жизнь. Ну, чтобы Ричи был рядом вечерами, хотя бы вечерами и ночами, чтоб смотреть тупорылые марафоны фильмов ужасов и трахаться на такой большой и одинокой кровати Гэвина.  
М-да.  
Так что сейчас Рид просто сидел в растрепанных чувствах и думал, что скоро домой, а в квартире наверняка погром и ужас. А он будет там один, оттирать грязь с полов. Дерьмо.  
То есть все было настолько беспросветно что возвращаться не хотелось.  
Гэвин почти точно решил снять номер в гостинице, как на выходе из департамента его ждал Ричи.  
Явно ждал и курил, почти сев на капот машины. И прежде чем Гэвин придумал чтобы сказать, потому что он был рад, так рад видеть Ричи, в его таком приметном белом пиджаке, тот начал сам.  
— Я снял нам номер в гостинице, детектив.  
Рид прикусил губу и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Это лучшее, что я слышал в жизни.  
Ричи усмехнулся.  
— Ложь, но мне очень приятно. Проедем?  
Всю дорогу до гостиницы Гэвин ощущал себя кем-то вроде ребенка, который получил лучший подарок на Рождество. А, ну или девушкой на первом свидании.  
Детройт вокруг сверкал неоновыми вывесками и кашлял заводским дымом, но сейчас Гэвин видел его другим. Городом, самым лучшим, потому что здесь был Ричи.  
— У нас типа отношения? — решил прояснить Гэвин.  
Потому что, ну правда, было интересно. А вдруг? Вдруг не просто его бывшего бодигарда пробило на желание разнузданного секса?  
Ричи загадочно не-улыбнулся. Именно так, как умел только он.  
— Ну что вы, детектив, я просто очень хочу на стажировку в департамент. Вы открыли мне глаза и я желаю причинять добро во имя чего угодно. И мне нужно, чтобы вы написали мне прекрасную рекомендацию. Думаю, — Ричи так легко опустил руку ему на колено, что не ожидающий заигрываний Гэвин вздрогнул, — что в момент составления этой рекомендации вы должны быть максимально довольны.

***

_11.08.20 — 02.09.20_


End file.
